Golden
by Fused
Summary: They went from being childhood friends, to rivals, to lovers. Nothing will ever be the same again...and maybe that's a good thing. Chuck/OC. Will change to M later.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own Gossip Girl, only my original characters. Hope you enjoy this one! Please Review!

It's the start of a new school year and it looks like it's been a busy summer. **N** is back and sporting a gorgeous tan from his summer playing in the Hamptons. Hope he didn't break too many hearts. **B **on the other hand spent her summer in Europe with her father; I bet this tease drove all the French boys wild. Speaking of boys, has anyone seen **S**? She's been missing in action since summer got started. And even **C** has been surprisingly hard to find, heard he was last spotted catching a jet to Brazil with none other than his childhood companion, **L.** I thought those two were feuding. I guess all will be revealed on Monday and personally, I can't wait. It's been a dull summer around the Upper East Side without our favorite troublemakers and heartbreakers.

You know you love me.

**Xoxo,**

Gossip Girl

Eleanor Waldorf's Memorial Day dinner was the last important social event of the summer. A fact that made Lita Nadalia want to both smile and cringe at the same time. It signaled the end of the best summer of her life but it also meant that she would be reunited with some of her best friends.

"Lita, we're leaving in ten minutes." Lucia Nadalia announced from the doorway of Lita's bedroom. At 45, Lucia, a former super model from Brazil, still drew envious stares wherever she went, including her daughter's bedrom. She walked with an air of grace and beauty that Lia knew she would never be able to master. "Is that what you're going to wear?"

Lita looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had inherited her curves from her mother as well as Lucia's thick curly hair, honey brown complexion and almond eyes but the two differed immensely in their sense of style. Lita was dressed in a loose fitting Marc Jacobs sun dress paired with ballet flats from Chanel; she thought it was a nice outfit. "What's wrong with this?"

Lucia walked over to her youngest daughter and spun her around slowly. "It does nothing for your figure."

"Mom, we're just going to dinner at Blair's."Lita shifted uncomfortably under her mother's gaze.

"Darling, you have such a nice body, it wouldn't hurt to show it a little more." Lucia went to the closet and started to look for something more suitable for her daughter to wear. "I don't know how I raised such a shy daughter."

They both laughed at this. Lucia's specialty had been the swimsuit and so she was perfectly comfortable walking around wearing next to nothing, a habit that Lita had never picked up on. "Most parents would be thrilled."

"Here, what about this one?" Lucia held up a short cocktail dress designed by Zac Posen. It was a vibrant shade of coral and would hug the voluptuous curves of Lita's body.

"Fine." Lita agreed, not wanting to argue with her mother any longer. "I'll wear it if it means you'll leave me alone."

"Thank you, Beleza." Lucia kissed her daughter's cheek and floated out of the room, yelling to her husband that it was time to leave.

Lita stared at the dress on her bed and couldn't help but wonder what Chuck would think of it. He was the other reason that Lita was anxious about the Waldorf party. She hadn't seen him since they'd come back from Brazil together and that was almost a week ago. She wondered if things would go back to being the same as they were when school had ended- with the two of them ignoring each other in icy silence. Sighing, Lita stepped into the new dress and ran to her closet to find a pair of heels. She'd find out soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Blair Waldorf squealed with excitement when she saw the Nadalia family arrive. "L!" She raced over to Lita as fast quickly as her Prada pumps would allow her to. The girls shared a long embrace. "I've missed you so much."

"Me too B." Lita gave her friend one last squeeze before releasing her. "Any word from Serena?"

"No."Blair responded coldly. "She's completely disappeared. All her mother will say is that Serena felt like she needed a fresh start at boarding school."

"I just don't understand why she didn't tell any of us she was leaving." Lita made a face. "We've dealt with enough of her messes before, I don't know what she could have done that would have caused her to skip town."

Blair took a deep breath and shook her head, her ringlets bouncing. "Let's not worry about that right now." She looped her arm through Lita's and guided the other girl throughout the throngs of dinner guests. "I want to hear all about Brazil and how it is that you and Chuck ended up there together."

"Gossip Girl?" Lita rolled her eyes when Blair nodded. She should have known Gossip Girl would be talking about her and Chuck. "How does she always know what's going on?"

"Don't try to change the subject." Blair scolded. "I want details and I want them now."

"I don't know if we have the time for all of that." Lita looked around as though she were trying to find someone.. "I bet your mom wants you to mingle with all of her guests."

"She won't even notice we're gone." Blair pulled Lita out onto a deserted section of the balcony and sat down on a plush chair, patting the spot next to her. "Dish."

-

"Are you nervous or something?" Nathaniel Archibald asked his best friend. "You've been twitchy all afternoon."

"Twitchy?" Chuck Bass released a deep chuckle. "Chuck Bass doesn't do twitchy."

"Well, I don't know what you call it but you're acting like you're nervous. What's going on man?"

"Nothing." Chuck lied. "I think I just need a smoke to mellow out a bit. Do you have anything on you?"

"Nope, I used the last of what I had." Nate told him. "I knew I needed to be fully baked if I was going to get through this dinner."

Chuck took two glasses from the limo's mini bar and poured them each a glass of scotch. Nate took his gratefully. "What's the matter, is your darling Blair giving you a hard time?"

"No it's not that." Nate ran a hand through his slicked back hair. "If anything she's been nothing but sweet."

"So what's the problem?" Chuck sipped his drink.

"I'm not sure if I should tell her about Serena or not." Nate confessed. "She says she's ready for sex now but I think I'd feel too guilty if I didn't tell her."

Chuck thought about the situation for a moment before turning to his friend with an answer. "If she ever found out, she'd be devastated, which I think is fairly obvious to you. But Blair loves you so I think she'd forgive you, but only if you were the person who told her. If she found out from anyone else, now that would destroy her."

"Wow, Chuck Bass is actually suggesting that I be honest with a girl. I can't help but wonder what brought this change about."

Chuck laughed. "It's been an interesting summer, Nathaniel."

"So I read on Gossip Girl. Brazil? I thought you were going to Fiji."

"Bart had something else in mind for me." Chuck explained cryptically. "Can't say I really minded though."

-

"Mr. Bass, there's a message from your father waiting for you in your suite." One of the hotel workers told Chuck as he strode to the elevator. Chuck nodded an acknowledgement and wondered what his father wanted. It was almost August and Chuck's entire summer plans had been rearranged by Bart, who wanted to see Chuck taking a more active interest in the business. He would never admit it to any of his friends but Chuck Bass had a summer job.

The envelope was sitting on his table when he entered the suite. Chuck ignored it at first, going to the bar and pouring himself a stiff mixed drink. He tossed his suit jacket aside and stepped out of his loafers. All he wanted to do was relax. For a moment he thought about calling Nate and seeing if he wanted to smoke a joint and maybe play some basketball but then he remembered his best friend was back in the Hamptons, along with everyone else in their circle.

He collapsed onto his couch and turned the television on for company. Finding some ridiculous comedy, Chuck settled in with the envelope. Inside was a letter.

Charles,

I've heard that you've done some good work around the office. I know you were expecting to be in Fiji by now but I hope we can reach a suitable compromise. I need you to stand in for me at some press events for the opening of the hotel in Sao Paulo. I spoke with Carlos and Lucia and they agreed that you should stay with them- they assured me that Lita would help you get around in Brazil. They are already there and so I booked a jet for you and Lita to leave this Friday. All of the information is in the envelope. I leave for London this evening, if you have questions any of my assistants can help you.

It is extremely important that you do a good job so I urge you to take this seriously.

Dad

Chuck had to laugh. Only his father would think that going to Brazil with Lita Nadalia as his guide was an acceptable substitute for a trip to Fiji with no supervision. He wondered what Lita thought about this arrangement. He could almost see her now, pacing the grand foyer of her family's townhouse, on the phone with her parents, desperately trying to convince them to let her do anything else but spend time with him. Carlos and Lucia would sigh and ask her why she and Chuck couldn't forget about their silly little fight and make up and be friends just like they used to.

He thought about her parents. Out of all of his…friends… Lita had the only parents that Chuck could say that he genuinely liked. Like all parents on the Upper East Side they were probably a little too concerned about appearances and were prone to moments of self-involvement but they genuinely cared about their children and actually played active roles in their lives. Lucia Nadalia would be horrified that as a present for starting high school, Bart had given Chuck the "gift" of his own hotel suite and "allowed" him to move out of the main house.

Lita had been horrified.

Chuck thought back to the day he had told her about it….

"Why'd you want o meet at the Palace?" Lita greeted him at the bar with a kiss on the cheek. Chuck was already starting his second scotch. "I thought we were going to dinner."

"We are." Chuck forced a smile. "I thought I would give you a tour of my new home first."

"What?" Lita furrowed her perfectly arched eyebrows. "Bart wants to move into The Palace? Why? Your house is amazing."

"Not Bart." Chuck shook his head and took another sip, enjoying the burn of the alcohol going down his throat. "Just me."

Lita's face was getting flushed and Chuck could see the anger in her hazel eyes. He felt comfort in knowing that she was upset on his behalf. "That's absolutely ridiculous. Did you ask him to let you stay?"

"What for?" Chuck said in defeat. "My father clearly doesn't want me around."

Lita could hear the vulnerability in his voice and it made her heart ache for her best friend. "I don't think that's true, maybe he just thinks you'll be less lonely in the hotel since he's always away on business. I mean, your house is obscenely large."

"Yeah maybe…" Chuck wasn't convinced. He attempted to order another scotch but Lita stopped him.

"Come on, I have a better idea." She stood up and took his hand, dragging him with her. "Which way is your room?"

Chuck pointed in the direction of the proper elevator and the two were quickly arriving at his suite. He slid his room key in the door and opened it for her. Lita's eyes widened as she took in the impressive sight.

"Wow, this is amazing." She said truthfully.

"Yeah, I guess it is kind of nice." Chuck agreed. He sat down on the couch and sighed.

"Definitely." Lita sat down beside him, positioning her body so that she was facing him. "We're going to have so much fun here. You just hit the jackpot Chuck! Finally we have a space to party in with absolutely no parents around to interrupt."

Lita was wearing a snug tank dress and from the way she was sitting, Chuck could see just a flash of her Le Perla underwear. He felt his body reacting immediately. "No interruptions?"His voice was thick with lust.

Lita grinned. "No distractions at all." She moved closer so that she was straddling his lap. Chuck's hands immediately found their way to his waist as he held her closer. "No parents, no siblings, plenty of alcohol."

"True." Chuck kissed her neck, earning a soft whimper from Lita. Their mouths met and Lita felt her body melting into his. Their hips were grinding slowly together….

Chuck pushed those thoughts out of his head. There was no sense in dwelling on what wasn't meant to be. But the familiar ache in his body told him that was easier said than done.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Thanks for reading this story! I promise in the next chapter things will really start to pick up.

* * *

"Your parents are too nice." Blair scoffed when Lita told her that Bart had asked her parents to her show Chuck around Sao Paulo and that they had agreed. "They should have told him to hire an escort service."

"Anyway…" Lita, interrupted. "I was furious at first but then I realized my parents can be kind of clueless and of course I never really explained to them why Chuck and I weren't friends anymore. I mean, how could I? All I would ever tell them was that he'd done something unforgivable and that I didn't want to see him anymore."

Blair nodded in agreement. "And you know how parents are, business is everything."

"Right and there was no sense in arguing with them so I just resigned myself to the fact that I would just have to deal with Chuck for three weeks and then everything could go back to normal." Lita paused and Blair noticed that her cheeks were starting to look flushed.

"So…fast forward to the part where you have something to blush about." Blair told her friend eagerly.

"You know how I hate to fly, right?" Lita asked quickly. "Well, I guess I thought that if I took something, I'd be able to relax better. So there I was, completely sedated and Chuck was looking at me like I was some kind of crazed pill popper. So then I started getting kind of upset, you know, because Chuck Bass isn't exactly in the position to judge anyone."

"True…" Blair made a gesture for Lita to keep going with her story.

* * *

Lita slouched rather ungracefully in her seat. She was hoping the pill she had taken would help to relax her mind and put her into a relaxing sleep but it only made her body feel exhausted while her mind was still racing.

Chuck sat down across from her with an amused look on his face.

"Did you take something?" He asked. He knew that Lita was intensely afraid of flying and from her glazed over expression he had the feeling she had popped a pill.

"I hate to fly." Lita shrugged. She didn't know why it was so unnerving to be sitting next to him. They'd been feuding for almost a year now and during that time there had been countless situations where they had been forced to be in the same vicinity.

"I know, your mother called me this morning to remind me."Chuck smirked at her horrified expression. "She told me to be sure to have a bag handy in case you lose your lunch."

"Stop it." Lita groaned and rested her head against the window. The pilot's voice came on, instructing them to buckle their seat belts. Lita did so immediately, pulling hard to make sure she was secured in place. Chuck, in comparison, took his time and let his seatbelt hang loosely on his lap. "You should tighten yours."

"Concerned for my safety?" Chuck's mouth curled into a sly smile.

They lapsed into silence for nearly an hour when it became unbearable for Lita, who hated silence- especially awkward ones.

"So… where is Bart off to this time?" She had been shocked to hear that Bart Bass was trusting his son with such a huge publicity event. Maybe it was a sign of maturity on both of their parts..

"London." Chuck sounded bored with the question. Lita would have sighed in displeasure but she didn't want to give them the satisfaction of knowing that he was annoying her.

Instead, she took out a small leather notebook from her oversized Kely bag an started to make a list.

_**Things to do in Brazil:**_

_Ignore Chuck._

_Go riding with Mena._

_Spend plenty of time at the beach. Get Perfect tan._

_Make Chuck Miserable_

Feeling satisfied for the moment, Lita closed the notebook and put it back in the bag.

"You still do that list thing?" Chuck asked. "What was that list, ten ways to drive a man insane?"

"Sounds more like an article in Comso." Lita retorted. "If you're interested in picking up some tips, I think I have a copy with me."

Chuck gave a small snort of laughter and went back to trying to sleep. After several minutes he spoke up again. "Where's Mena?" He'd been meaning to ask Lita about her 10 year old sister but hadn't wanted to seem too eager to chat.

"She and my parents have been in Sao Paulo since early July." Lita smiled to herself thinking about Mena; she missed her sister dearly.

"It's almost her birthday." Chuck noted, with eyes still closed.

"Yeah…" Lita was surprised that he remembered. "Almost."

"I don't forget important dates." He heard the amazement in her voice.

Lita's cheeks were hot and she was glad that his eyes were still closed. That night at The Palace… when she comforted him, had been Mena's birthday. Lita had to sneak away from the party to meet Chuck when he'd called her sounding upset and begging for her company.

"Is that so…" She regretted opening her mouth instantly.

Chuck's eyes opened slowly and Lita looked away- out the darkened airplane window.

"Yes, it is." His voice was low and seriously. "I don't forget things that actually mean something to me."

Lita wasn't sure how to take his comment. It could have meant so many things…

* * *

Blair's phone started to ring, interrupting Lita's story. She made a face until she realized that it was Nate calling her.

"Where are you?" He asked. "Chuck and I looked everywhere for you."

"Lita and I are upstairs on the balcony." Blair explained, already standing up and straightening out her dress. "We're coming down right now." She closed her phone and motioned for Lita to join her. "You'll have to finish your story later, Nate and Chuck are here."

Lita stood up and ran her hands through her hair, trying to make herself look presentable. "Well, this moment was bound to cme."

"Oh don't look so glum." Blair laughed, linking arms with her friend. "He's gonna have a heart attack when he sees you in that dress. Seriously, where's it from?"

The two girls made their way back into the house and to the stairwell. "My mother picked it out, of course." Lita laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Same here." Blair gestured to her black lace dress. "My mother insisted that I wear one of her dresses tonight and of course she'll act surprised when she sees me. I swear she only had me for the free advertising." Their laughter increased. Parents could be so predictable.

-- Please Review--


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** thanks so much for the reviews! Not sure why this chapter took so long- think I was having a little bit of writer's block….anyway, thanks again! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chuck felt his breath catch in his throat as he watched Lita and Blair make their way down the stairs. The two girls were holding onto each other laughing hysterically at something only they understood. Both were oblivious to the fact that all eyes were on them. The younger people in attendance at the party were all trying to look unaffected by these girls but the girls were starring in jealousy and longing at their perfect designer dresses while the boys were also starring longingly, but for a very different reason. Chuck felt a burst of pride watching Lita descend the stairs.

"You're practically drooling." Nate nudged his friend, breaking the spell.

"I can't help it." Chuck smirked. It was at that exact moment that Lita spotted him amongst the crowd; the flush in her cheeks made Chuck's grin widen. "That girl is going to be the death of me."

"Will it be worth it?"Nate asked as the two young men walked towards the stairs.

"It will be a glorious death." Chuck's eyes never left Lita's.

"You two are looking handsome." Blair told them approvingly. Nate was dressed in a dark navy Ralph Lauren suit while Chuck, as per usual, was dressed in a more colorful Polo Suit.

"You look amazing." Nate wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned down to give Blair a chaste kiss on the lips.

Chuck reached for Lita and held her against his side, kissing her cheek. To the objective bystander, it could have been the gesture of a good friend- but it was so much more than that. "You look incredible." He told her softly.

Lita beamed up at him, relieved that things weren't too awkward. Although, Blair and Nate were looking at them with curiosity etched all over their faces. "Thanks, you too."

They were interrupted almost immediately by the appearance of Kati and Isobel, who were dressed in coordinated cocktail dresses. "Have you heard?"

"Heard what?" Blair asked, annoyed with the interruption.

"Serena's back." Isobel announced. She held up her blackberry and showed the latest post on Gossipgirl.

"Serena's back??" Nate was the first to speak. His friends stared at him in polite disbelief- not because of his question but rather because of his tone. The way he said her name, everyone almost felt embarrassed on Blair's behalf. "That's fantastic."

Lita, noticing Blair's horrified expression, decided to intervene. "You can't believe everything that Gossip Girl posts."

"She was spotted getting off a train at Grand Central. There's a picture and everything." Isobel showed them the picture of Serena looking slightly dazed in the center of Grand Central. Nate seemed to have realized Blair's discomfort and was now shifting uncomfortably next to her.

"Well, I suppose things were starting to be a little bit boring." Chuck tried to joke but Blair only glared in response.

"Can you excuse me and Nate…?" Just as quickly as she had offered up a glare, Blair plastered a smile onto her face. "I have something, I want to show him."

"Sure." Kati and Isobel disappeared, no doubt trying to find someone who wanted to talk about Serena's return. Nate was soon dragged away by Blair and finally Chuck and Lita were left alone.

Lita exhaled deeply once her friends had disappeared. "You should talk to Nate about his little problem."

"What problem?" Chuck's arm was still around her waist and he guided her through the crowd of people, toward a more secluded area.

"The fact that he gets hard at the mere mention of Serena's name." Lita accepted two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter.

"God, you're crass."Chuck laughed. While Blair was always prim and proper he loved that Lita had always been a smartass- perfectly sweet and polite- but a smartass none the less. "Nate's always been transparent, I thought girls loved that."

"Generally speaking, Chuck, girls don't love it when their boyfriends harbor secret infatuations with their best friends." Lita sipped her champagne. "I thought you were supposed to be an expert on women."

Chuck smiled slyly at her. "Not all women, just one."

Lita rolled her eyes but her cheeks warmed. "Is that so?"

"It is." Chuck glanced around, noting that people were starting to move towards the dining room. "Do you think anyone would notice if we snuck away?"

"I think my mother would murder us both…and Blair if she and Nate ever find their way out of her bedroom." Lita wondered what the seating chart looked like for the evening. Last year she'd been stuck in between Kati and Isobel and she'd nearly died of exasperation. Eleanor probably assumed she was still feuding with Chuck and had them seated at separate ends of the table.

"You're probably right."Chuck was anxious to have some time alone with Lita. He wanted to talk to her before school started in the morning. He was going to have to settle for doing it at the Waldorf dinner. "I've been thinking about Brazil and um, I don't know exactly what you think, and um, I know I'm not known for being-"

"Oh my God." Lita interrupted Chuck and grabbed onto his arm. "I can't believe it!"

"What?" Chuck turned around just in time to see Serena in the main hallway.

"Serena!" Lita shouted her friend's name and the blond started towards her immediately. She turned to Chuck suddenly. "Come over after dinner okay? We'll talk." She asked with a smile.

"Sure." Chuck nodded. Lita surprised them both by leaning up and giving him a sweet but quick kiss on the lips.

It was Serena's first sign that things had changed while she was gone but it wasn't going to be the last.

* * *

-please review-


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Thanks so much for the reviews! You all are great!

UPDATE: the last part is a flashback, sorry if that was confusing!

* * *

**SPOTTED:** Everyone who is anyone at the Waldorf end of summer dinner. Was that **K** sneaking out back to make out with a waiter? Someone needs to tell her summer is over and it's time for an upgrade. **B** was wearing one of her mother's gorgeous frocks but all the silk and lace in the world couldn't cover up her shock when **S** arrived. And from the look of **N**'s wrinkled suit, we'd say **S** came at just the wrong time. Better luck next time **B.** But **B** wasn't the only one surprised by **S**'s arrival, even her mother seemed shocked. Not quite the homecoming you were hoping for, **S**? The only one excited to see her was **L** or was that just meant to distract us from that kiss she had with **C**? Didn't you learn your lesson the first time around?

* * *

Lita couldn't believe that before she'd even gotten home from Blair's house, Gossip Girl had already posted on her site again. The ride home had been rather annoying; her parents had asked her a million questions about Serena's return and Lita hadn't been able to answer any of them. Serena had barely given her a hug before she disappeared out the door again. Lita tried not to be hurt but she really didn't understand Serena at all. How could she just walk away from all of her friends then come back so nonchalantly?

"I heard Serena's back!" Lita's younger sister appeared at the door of her bedroom, dressed for bed and eating a chocolate chip cookie.

Lita rolled her eyes and closed her laptop. "Yeah, how'd you know that?"Mena jumped onto Lita's bed and sprawled out. "Watch the crumbs, Mena."

"Tina heard about it from her sister and then she sent me a text. She also said that you and Chuck are dating. Are you or are you two just hooking up?"

"You've been watching way too much television. Mommy and Daddy would be so upset if they heard you talking like that. You're ten." Lita left her desk and lay down next to her sister. "And shouldn't you be in bed by now? You've got school tomorrow."

"So do you." Mena stuck her tongue out. "And you didn't answer my question. Are you and Chuck dating? Tina said her sister said you and Chuck kissed."

"No." Lita couldn't believe her little sister was such a gossip. "It wasn't that kind of a kiss, okay? It was a friend kiss."

"I saw you two kiss a bunch of times when we were in Brazil."Mena giggled. "And at the airport. You two were kissing and touching and-"

"Okay, it's seriously time for you to go to bed now."Lita pointed to the door, feeling completely embarrassed.

"Oh man, you're no fun."Mena groaned and rolled off of the bed, dragging her feet as she walked to the door. "One more thing."

"What's that?" Lita asked, she didn't think she could handle anything else.

"Chuck's waiting for you in the kitchen. I told him to wait down there because you were probably in your room waxing your mustache." Mena ran out the door – just dodging the pillow Lita threw at her.

* * *

Sure enough, Lita found Chuck waiting for her in the kitchen. He was sitting at the island counter eating a chocolate chip cookie and drinking a glass of milk. "Someone is regressing back to their childhood."

Chuck grinned. "Your sister insisted that I have a bedtime snack. She also told me about your medical problem, you know, the one that causes you to grow a mustache every night."

Lita sat down on a stool across from him. "I'm surprised you didn't notice it earlier. Most guys I kiss complain about it."

"Have you been kissing a lot of guys lately?" Chuck was joking but he didn't like the thought of it.

"No, just this one guy."Lita broke off a piece of his cookie and ate it.

"Yeah, is he wonderfully charming and terribly handsome?" Chuck asked in a cocky tone.

"He's alright," Lita shrugged. "if you like the brooding type."

Chuck laughed at her last comment. "You know what they say about the brooding types, right?"

"They're always up to no good?"

"No…"Chuck leaned across the table. "Try again."

Lita leaned in and pretended to think. "They're desperate for girls to give them attention?"

"I don't know about desperate…"He frowned.

"Oh yeah, totally desperate." Lita teased.

"So then take pity on me." Chuck kissed her cheek. "You really looked beautiful tonight."He kissed her other cheek. "I kept starring at you at dinner."He stretched to kiss her forehead. "I wish we could have just snuck away." Her chin was next. "Now, I am desperate. May I please have a proper kiss?"

"I suppose…" She cupped his cheek gently with one of her hands and let their mouths meet. Soft testing kisses turned into deeper lingering ones. It was Chuck who finally pulled away.

"Lita…" He tried to calm himself down, he felt like a prepubescent boy touching a girl for the first time. "We should talk."

"This is new, Chuck Bass wanting to talk." Lita started to sit back down but Chuck pulled her in for another kiss.

"Trust me, I'd rather be doing other things." Chuck sighed. "I just think we should talk about what's going on between us."

Lita nodded in agreement. "What is going on?"

Chuck shrugged.

They sat in silence, looking at each other for long minutes. "It would have to be different this time." Lita said finally, when she worked up the courage.

"We're different people now, more mature." Chuck noted.

"Yeah?" Lita looked him in the eyes, searching for something. "You think so?"

"I'm positive." Chuck stood and walked around the counter and turned Lita so she was facing him. "We want it to be different, so it will be." He brushed her hair back over her shoulder, letting his finger toy with her tight curls.

"I believe you."

* * *

a year ago...

Chuck watched Lita sitting at lunch with Blair, Serena, and Georgina. The other girls were laughing hysterically about something, talking with excitement, interrupting each other and laughing some more but Lita looked like she was only half paying attention to them. Chuck felt a pang of guilt; he knew why she was so upset. He'd said the cruelest things to her the night before and she'd forgiven him but he was sure that it hadn't erased the hurt. He knew something had to change, they couldn't keep doing this- hurting each other and then pretending everything was okay, just to keep up appearances.

"You wanna skip?" Nate suddenly appeared at Chuck's side. "I've got some pot."

Chuck didn't want to feel guilty anymore. "Sure, let me just send a text first."

Chuck took out his phone while Nate waited.

_L- It was fun for a while but __I don't want to do this anymore. sorry.  
_

She'd thank him in the long run.

* * *

-Please Review-


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Thanks so much for the reviews, you all are really fabulous!

* * *

"You know you never really explained what happened in Brazil." Blair reminded Lita as they rode to school together. They always went to school together on the first day- normally Serena would have been with them but neither of the girls thought to include her this time. "And before you try and tell me nothing happened, I read all about the kiss at dinner so you might as well just confess it all."

Lita smoothed the pleats of her uniform skirt. "It's a long story. I'll explain it eventually... But Chuck did come over after dinner and I guess we got back together."

"You guess?" Blair arched an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"It means we're on a trial period." Lita explained. "I think we both want to take it slow so that we don't have all the same problems as last time."

"You mean with Chuck being a cold and unfeeling bastard? I hate to break it to you, L but I really think it might be genetic."Blair laughed at the face Lita made. "What? Come on, you have to admit, the boy has issues dealing with his emotions."

"Things change, B." Lita didn't really want to talk about her relationship with Chuck, not so soon. "Anyway, what do you think we should do about Serena? I feel like something serious is going on with her."

"I'm not doing anything." Blair took out her compact and checked her make-up as the taxi neared the school. "Can you believe the nerve of her? She didn't even stay for dinner. Not that I wanted her there…"

"B, you know you've missed her." Lita said diplomatically. "I think we should get together with her and hear what she has to say. I have volunteer work after school but maybe we could get a drink before dinner at the Palace bar?"

"I have plans with Nate." Blair shrugged. "Maybe next time."

"B, you're being difficult." Lita decided to give up on the argument. "But I hope you know that Serena's not going to let you walk all over her. She's going to fight back and I refuse to be in the middle of it."

"God, you have a flair for the dramatic." Blair slid her Gucci sunglasses onto her perfectly painted face. "But you point is taken. This is between me and Serena."

* * *

Lita sat in the back of her AP Literature class pretending to pay attention to the teacher discussing the summer reading. The first day of classes was always a drag and Lita would have given anything to be back on summer break. The only thing keeping her awake was the promise of lunch in ten minutes. She hadn't had any of her good friends in her morning classes and she was looking forward to spending some time with them.

Lita felt her phone vibrate in her pocket of her Luella cardigan and reached for it carefully, not wanting to get in trouble on the first day of classes. She had a text message from Chuck.

_C- dying in AP bio… what do u have?_

Lita suppressed a grin and responded. _L- lit – So lost, didn't finish the readings._

Chuck wrote back a moment later. _C- hmm and why is that?_

_L- I had some distractions…_

* * *

_-summer-_

The Nadalia house was empty and Lita was glad to finally have some time alone. Coming home alone after a long afternoon spent with her family, Lita changed into her favorite yellow bikini and decided to take a swim. Her plan was to cool down in the water and then lay out and work on her summer reading… and her tan.

It was a perfect plan except that she wasn't expecting to find Chuck lounging by the pool. From the look of things, he had the same idea. Chuck appeared to be working on the reading from his French class- he held a copy of Antoine de Saint-Exupéry's _Le Petit Prince_.

"I was under the impression that you paid people to do your reading." Lita tossed her towel and copy of Henry James', _The Europeans_, down onto the pool chair next to the one Chuck was on.

He cocked his head to the side, eyes obstructed by disturbingly dark sunglasses, and stared up at her. Lita was pretty sure he was glaring. "Funny."

Lita pulled her long tight curls into a messy bun at the top of her head and secured it with an elastic band. "And true too."

With a disgusted snort, Chuck went back to his reading and so Lita walked to the edge of the pool and jumped in, well aware that she was going to splash him. She felt a bit of satisfaction when she heard him release a surprised expletive.

"Ooops." She smiled sweetly at him. "I'm sorry."

"You're so immature." Chuck shook his book. "Seriously, are you twelve?"

"God, chill out Chuck, you know, you are on vacation and it's just a little water."

Lita swam to the far end of the pool and let her body float in the water. She enjoyed the feeling of being weightless and could feel her body relaxing rapidly. That's why it scared her when she felt something grab her leg and pull her under the water.

Che came up sputtering and wiping loose curls off of her face."Chuck, you ass!"

"Oh come on L, it's just a little water, right?" Chuck shook his head, letting the water from his hair hit her in the face. "Lighten up, you're on vacation."

He swam away from her, making sure to splash as much as possible. Lita wasn't going to let him get away with it that easy though- she took off after him and pretty soon the two of them were engaged in a full on water war.

"Okay, okay, you win." Chuck relented when Lita started to tickle him. He grabbed her arms, tugging her a bit closer, the two of them still treading water.

Lita giggled. "Fine then, we have a truce?"

"Yeah, that would be nice." Chuck paused for a moment. "We should have a truce."

From the tone of his voice, Lita could tell that he was talking about a lot more than a silly pool game. "Chuck…"

"I'm sorry, if it means anything to you." Chuck let go of her arms but didn't move away. "I shouldn't have been so –"

"So what?" Lita pressed. She'd been waiting a long time for this conversation and she wasn't going to let him get off too easily.

"Scared."Chuck sighed and ran a hand through his wet hair. "I was scared and rather than actually try to make things better between us, I just pushed you away and I'm sorry that I did that because it ruined everything between us."

"Why are you saying this now?" Lita asked. "You've had plenty of time to say something."

Chuck shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "I don't know Lita… I guess I just miss being friends with you and I don't want to go into another school year with you hating my guts. God, I sound like a twelve year old girl."

Lita laughed a little. "No, Chuck, you sound like a real person for a change. A person with feelings."

"Feelings?" Chuck raised his eyebrows. "Well, let's just keep this between the two of us. I don't need the whole Upper East Side thinking I've gone soft or something. It would tarnish my whole persona"

Lita splashed him with water again and made her way to the stairs of the pool. "You know Chuck, a lot of girls like guys that know how to express their emotions."

"Is that the kind of guy, you like Lita? Sensitive ones." Chuck asked with amusement in his voice.

Lita sat down on her chair wrapped herself in her towel. She took her Chanel sunglasses and put them on carefully, Lita lay back and making herself comfortable; she made Chuck wait for her answer.

"I think you know my type, Chuck."

* * *

Lita was snapped back into reality as all the girls around her started to collect their things and leave the classroom for lunch. She grabbed her bag and stood up quickly; making sure to keep her head down as she passed the teacher who Lita was positive was looking at her suspiciously.

She had another text, she figured it was from Chuck but she waited until she was safely in the hallway and around the corner to check it.

_S- meet me in the library in 5, don't bring B_

So much for not getting in the middle of things.

* * *

-Thanks for reading, please review!-


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Your reviews are really keeping me encouraged so thanks so much! I promise the next chapter will have a lot more Chuck/Lita fluff in it! Enjoy!

* * *

Unsurprisingly, the library was deserted when Lita got there. She knew exactly where Serena would be waiting- in the back, through the long dark stacks, on the window seats by the bay windows. It had always been their private meeting spot at school.

"Hey, L." Serena stood up when Lita walked over. "I didn't see you on the steps with Blair today."

Lita gave Serena a very quick and very awkward hug. "Yeah, we rode to school together but I had some stuff I needed to take care of this morning. I heard she was a little rough on you…"

"Who told you?" Serena wasn't surprised though. News travels fast on the Upper East Side.

"I ran into Isobel." Lita glanced down at her phone, Blair was calling. She sent it to voicemail and turned her full attention to Serena. "Look, I already told Blair that I refuse to be in the middle of things."

"I'm not asking too… I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry, I know I hurt both of you by leaving and not explaining anything and then coming back so suddenly with no warning." Serena explained.

"But why did you leave in the first place?" Lita asked.

"I can't say, but I need you to trust me, L. I really had to get away from everything. I know things can't just go back to the way they were before but I really hope we can still be friends." Serena told her earnestly. "I'm kind of low on friends right now."

Lita was quiet for a moment and stared at her YSL boots. "I'm always going to be your friend S. I just wish I understood better."

"Trust me, the last thing you want is to be dragged into my mess." Serena said sadly.

* * *

Chuck found Lita at her locker after school. "Where were you at lunch? Everyone was looking for you."

Lita was happy to see him and greeted Chuck with a kiss on the cheek. Although Chuck was almost always dressed up, Lita really liked to see him in his school uniform. She thought he looked sexy and pulled him closer for a proper kiss. "I was with Serena. She wanted to talk about some things."

Chuck's eyes widened upon hearing Lita's response; he and Nate had spent half of lunch trying to convince Blair that Lita hadn't been with Serena. "Was her excuse for running off one of those things? Tell me, the rumor about her joining Paris Hilton's entourage true?"

"Don't you mean Jay-Z?" Lita giggled and grabbed the last of her books. "She didn't explain anything but I guess when she's ready to talk about it, she will."

"Hmm." Chuck shrugged in disinterest; he wasn't terribly interested in the Serena mystery. Like everything in the Upper East Side, it would all come out eventually."So what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm volunteering for a couple of hours and I have to try to finish my summer reading but that's about it." They walked, hand in hand, toward the entrance of the school. Neither of them was particularly aware of the stir that they were causing amongst some of the other students. "Why? Do you want to do something later?"

"I have to have dinner with Bart but do you want to come over to The Palace after? We can do our homework together."

"Chuck Bass does homework?" Lita gave him a questioning look. "Well that's a new development."

Chuck laughed a little. "You know, I'm not dumb Lita."

"I know," she smiled up at her almost-boyfriend. "how could I ever forget who was the spelling bee champ in 3rd, 4th, and almost in 5th grade if it hadn't been for Nelly transferring into our class."

"Exactly." Chuck pretended to be relieved. "Wow, Lita, you get me, you really get me."

They were both laughing when Nate caught up with them near the gates. "Hey guys."

"Hi Nate, how was the first day?" Lita asked.

Nate made note of the hand holding but didn't say anything about it. "Same as always, I sat in the back of every class and tried not to fall asleep."

"I think junior year is going to be the death of me." Lita told them. "I think I'm in too many clubs."

"And you're in all of the hardest classes." Chuck shook his head.

"Yeah, my parents would love to have you as their child. My mother is always going on and on about how perfect you are. She can't wait for you to join that stupid women's society thing."

Lita affected a look of disgust. "Can you imagine? That's much more Blair's style. I don't think I'm going to go through that whole debutante thing."

"You don't want to wear a 20,000 dress and get your picture in the paper?" Chuck smirked. "It's every girl's dream."

"I'll probably trip and go toppling down those spiral stairs into a pit of social ruin." Lita said dramatically. She hailed a cab just as it was passing down the block. "And Gossip Girl would somehow get a video of it. Then it would get onto youtube and next thing you know kids in Russia are laughing at me. No thanks."

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Nate asked as the cab slowed down. "Don't you want to hang out?"

"She's dutifully off to the convent to help serve those in need." Chuck interjected.

Lita rolled her eyes. "Bye boys, have fun getting stoned in the park." She waved as she got into the back of the yellow taxi.

"Good-bye Saint Lita!" Nate waved dramatically and the two boys laughed at her decidedly disgruntled face. When the car was gone, Nate turned to Chuck expectantly.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Nathaniel?" Chuck asked in amusement.

"I didn't know Chuck Bass was into hand holding." Nate jabbed Chuck in the arm. "Are you getting soft on me?"

"Says the most whipped man, I know."Chuck retorted. "Where's Blair? I'm surprised she let you off the leash."

"Just until 8, then we're supposed to have dinner at some new swanky place that all the fabulous people are going to." Nate said sarcastically. "Let's smoke." He added a moment later.

"Not to be a square…"Chuck eyed his friend warily. "But do you think you might be overdoing it? We smoked a fat one at lunch."

"Chuck, I don't need a lecture." Nate said defensively.

"I'm not lecturing." Chuck started walking in the direction of the park. "I just think my head is still buzzed. I guess your tolerance is much higher than mine." He wasn't in the mood to argue with Nate over his drug habit; those conversations never ended well.

"I'm just stressed, I guess." Nate explained. "Things with Blair are weird and my parents are already on my case about school and it just started. Pretty soon I'm going to be too busy to smoke."

Chuck simply nodded his head and changed the subject.

* * *

Blair paced her bedroom floor anxiously. She couldn't get in touch with any of the people she actually wanted to speak to but her phone was constantly ringing with calls from those she was avoiding. Nate and Lita weren't answering her calls. In fact, Blair hadn't even seen Lita all day. This was the first semester that they hadn't had any classes together and on top of that Lita was completely absent at lunch, even Chuck hadn't know where she was.

Which could only mean one thing- Lita had to have spent lunch with Serena. The thought made Blair nervous. She didn't like to be left out... not that she was ready to forgive Serena or anything. But on principal, she didn't like to be left out. There was only one thing that could set the social order right again and that was a party. She would throw the first and most fabulous party of the year and Serena would not be invited.

* * *

**SPOTTED: ****B** & **S** having a showdown before school even started. It's hard to say who won. A witness says **B** was quick with the insults but **S**'s confidence never wavered. It looks like we'll just have to wait and see which one of these girls comes out as the reigning queen. Still no word on the official cause of **S**'s departure or her return. **S** should just come clean or hasn't she heard, secrets secrets are no fun unless gossip girl is a part of 'em. **N** & **C** in a cloud of suspicious smoke in the park- those boys never change. Or do they? **C** & **L** were spotted holding hands in the junior girls' hallway. Watch out freshman girls, I don't think this romance will last all that long. And speaking of freshmen, this year's class has stepped up their game. Those girls are dressed to impress and ready to play. **B, S, **and **L **better watch their fabulously dressed backs, this is shaping up to be one hell of a year.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please Review!!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Angst and fluff and secrets, oh my! Hope you enjoy! Please keep reading and reviewing!

* * *

Dining with Bart Bass was not like any other dining experience. Bat was ready to have dinner at The Palace and while it might have been a solid option for anyone else in the city, Chuck, a permanent resident of the hotel, wanted nothing to do with it. He had to remind his father that he ate at The Palace practically every day. Bart made reservations at another restaurant but seemed ignorant to his son's exasperation with the hotel wife.

"How was school?" Bart asked stiffly just as the waiter served their drinks. Bart, like his son, was scotch man.

"It was fine." Chuck responded blandly. "Everything is the same as it was the year before."

"Hopefully not everything." Bart leaned forward and looked as though he were ready to start a difficult negotiation. Chuck resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his father, knowing it would be unappreciated. "Charles, this is your junior year. In many ways it's the most important year of your high school career. Until now, you've been a decent student, you've managed to stay on the honor roll but you've done nothing to really stand out."

Chuck sipped his drink and stared at the tablecloth while his father went on about how unimpressive he was. Was this supposed to be motivational? The first day of school sure can be depressing.

"… and while I was impressed by your dedication to work this summer, after the Waldorf party, I can't help but wonder what kind of work you'd be capable of without any distractions."

"Distractions?" Chuck asked. "What do you mean?"

"Your friends." Bart paused, as if he were trying to get his wording just perfect. "Charles, I had to work very hard to create my little empire and I understand the value of my money. I also understand the importance of trust and loyalty as you cannot survive without them. You and your friends have been given everything you've wanted since the moment you were born and I'm afraid it's spoiled all of you."

Chuck wondered if he was supposed to respond to this but Bart kept going. "I see the way you all go around starting rumors and scandals as though you had nothing better to do with your time. It's time to put these games away for good Charles, you're getting too old."

"With all due respect," Chuck's eyes had turned cold. "I think you're being unfair. After all, f_ather_, my friends were raised by your friends. If we don't know how to behave maybe that's because we never had any instruction."

Bart wasted no time in responding. "Consider this your instruction then. You're too old to continue to blame me for all of your mistakes. Be a man, Charles, accept some responsibility for your actions."

"And how would you like me to go about doing this?" Chuck knew Bart must have something specific in mind or else they wouldn't even be at dinner.

"If I were you, I'd rethink the company that I keep."

"Are you suggesting that I find new friends?" He was appalled at the mere thought of it.

"That's up to you, Charles." Bart's voice was stern. "But if you don't change your ways, it will catch up with and when it does you will have no one left to turn to and no one but yourself to blame and all of my money will do you no good."

* * *

Lita had been volunteering at the Ostroff Center ever since her freshman year when she decided that she might want to pursue a career in psychology. The center was very particular about taking on interns and volunteers as it was regarded by the elite because of its privacy and discretion. Lita had to sign a privacy agreement before they would even consider her for an interview. None of her friends even knew where she volunteered. They all thought she worked at the hospital and Lita never bothered to correct them. She did not want to deal with them pestering her about the clients of the center. Several of their classmates had stints there.

Standing in the lobby, Lita took the time to listen to check her voicemails. She had two from Blair asking her where she was. Lita sighed, she'd told Blair that she had to 

volunteer after school but clearly her friend hadn't remembered. She also had a message from her father checking in. And the last message was from Chuck- he sounded out of sorts and Lita wondered if his dinner with Bart had anything to do with it.

She was just about to exit the building when she realized that she hadn't signed out at the front desk. Lita turned around and slammed right into Serena. Both girls jumped apart in shock.

"Serena?" Lita couldn't hide the shock in her voice. Were the rumors true- had rehab been the reason for her disappearance?

"Lita? What are you doing here?" Serena asked nervously glancing around as if she were afraid that Blair and Chuck would come around the corner at any moment.

"I volunteer here…um… what are you doing here?" Lita asked awkwardly. "Actually, no, you don't have to say. In fact it's probably better if you don't."

"I had a meeting." Serena told her quickly. "Um, I came here for a meeting. I guess now you know where I was all summer."

Lita nodded her head slowly but she could tell Serena was lying. Meetings at the center never lasted this late and Serena was still wearing her visitor's ID. "That's okay, Serena, you don't have to say anything. And don't worry, I signed a privacy agreement. Not that I would ever say anything but you know, don't worry, because…I uh, signed-"

"The privacy agreement." Serena finished her friend's awkward sentence for her. "Thanks Lita, I think I would die if any more rumors started to go around.um, I'll see you tomorrow, okay? "

"Yeah…" Lita decided not to tell Serena she still had her ID on; it was obvious that the other girl was hiding something. But what? Who was Serena trying to protect?

* * *

SPOTTED: **I** and **K**, shopping at Chanel with little **J** in tow. Playing dress up **J**? We know you're not buying. **L** walking down 5th ave looking like a girl with a lot on her mind- we hope it's not too serious, but if it is, we'll be the first to know. **B** at Papier Elite, ordering 200 invitations. A party? We hope we're on the list. **B**, also spotted arguing with **N** outside of Sofrito. We smell trouble in paradise.

* * *

It was late by the time, Lita got to Chuck's suite. After running into Serena, Lita decided to walk home instead of taking a cab. She thought the air would do her some 

good. At home, Lita had a quick dinner with her sister and mother. She returned her father's phone call-he was off on business in L.A and then Lita lied to her mother and said she was spending the night at Blair's. Lucia Nadalia wouldn't have minded if Lita had said she was staying with Chuck but Lita wasn't ready to talk about her relationship just yet. In fact, she wasn't even sure if it was a relationship.

"I didn't think you were coming." Chuck answered the door in just his pajama bottoms and Lita had to remind herself that it wasn't polite to stare. He kissed her cheek as she walked past him.

"I'm sorry, I got caught up." Lita sighed deeply and collapsed onto the couch. "I'm so exhausted. I don't even feel like doing my homework."

Chuck watched her dramatic display with amusement. He joined her on the couch, lifting her head and shoulders so that she could rest in his lap. "I never feel like doing my homework." He ran his hands through her loose curls, enjoying the feel of their coarse but silky texture.

Lita smiled up at him but then noticed that he looked equally as tired and there was a hint of something else in his eyes that she couldn't quite place. "What's the matter, Chuck?"

"Nothing." He gave her a small smile and leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. "Just thinking about my work."

"How was dinner with Bart?"

Again his smile was fake. "Same as always, he gave me a lecture about being a better student."

Lita sighed softly and took one of his hands in hers, squeezing it tightly. "He doesn't know how to deal with his feelings."

"Feelings about what?" Chuck made a face.

"About you, silly." Lita told him. "You're growing up and he's probably scared and trying to get in his last bits of fatherly advice while he can. You're his only child."

"Right, that's why I live here instead of in the town house with him, right?" Chuck shook his head. "Nice try Lita, but you don't have to try and make me feel better about 

my relationship with Bart. I've come to terms with it." His voice was turning cold and Lita didn't like the sound of it.

Lita sighed again and sat up. It was late and they both had homework so there was no sense in arguing with Chuck. When he was ready to talk to her about his father, she would be there. "Do you mind if I spend the night? I don't have the energy to go back home and I brought clothes for school."

Chuck's smile was genuine. "I don't mind at all." He leaned down and kissed her. It was meant to be a quick peck but her lips felt so good against his- Chuck couldn't stop himself from going for more.

Later that night, with Lita laying fast asleep, curled up against his chest, Chuck thought hard about the things his father had said to him. It pained him to admit that Bart was right. There were very few people in his life that Chuck trusted. In fact, there were only two- Lita and Nate. But did they trust him? Well, Chuck knew that Nate trusted him but did Lita? He wondered if she had really forgiven him for how he had taken her for granted when they were dating or how he had callously ended things between them.

"Why are you still awake?" Lita asked in a sleepy voice, rolling onto her back and opening her eyes slightly.

"Just thinking." Chuck turned on his side so he could face her. There was no sight as comforting as watching Lita sleep, clad only in one of his St. Jude's t-shirts and underwear. It made him think of their many years of friendship and the countless sleepovers. For some reason it gave him pleasure knowing that Lita liked to wear his clothes to bed; Blair probably would have been horrified at the idea of sleeping in anything other than a silk nightie from her favorite lingerie store. "I've really missed you, L."

Lita sleepily smiled up at him. "I missed you too, Charles." Chuck exhaled a breath he didn't remember holding and allowed himself to relax against her. Resting his head against her chest and entwining their legs. He pressed a kiss to her heart. Lita was quiet as she stroked his hair with one hand and rubbed his back with the other- lulling him into a deep sleep.

His last thoughts were that he was determined to gain Lita's trust back and eventually earn her love- again.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hope to have another chapter by late tonight. Enjoy! The plot is gonna start to pick up now. Thanks for the reviews, ya'll are great!

* * *

Lita woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing and Chuck mumbling incoherently. Nudging him off of her body, Lita stumbled out of bed and over to the couch where she had left her Blackberry. The call was from Serena.

"Hey S, what's up?" Lita asked. Her voice still raspy from sleep. Looking around the suite, she tried to find a clock.

"Hey, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to school together today. I can meet you at your place in an hour."

Lita watched as Chuck sat up, supporting himself on his elbows and stared at her expectantly. "Actually, I'm not at home."

"Oh," Serena sounded surprised. "Are you with Blair?"

"No…" Lita felt her cheeks heating. "I'm at The Palace."

"Oh…my…God." Serena's shriek made Lita laugh. "Well it just so happens that I'm staying here with my family so…I'll be expecting you downstairs in an hour, ready to spill everything."

"Okay, see you soon." Lita tossed her phone down and went back over to the bed. Chuck reached for her- helping her get settled underneath the sheets again.

"Who was that?" He asked. "Blair?"

"Actually, it was Serena. She wants to go to school together." Lita sighed and rolled onto her stomach. "I don't want to go. I want to stay in bed all day."

Chuck laughed and kissed her shoulder. "Me too but somehow I think skipping on the second day wouldn't go over very well."

"Yeah, probably." She sighed and closed her eyes. "Your bed is just so comfortable and I don't feel like facing Blair today."

"What do you mean?" Chuck's hand slid into her thick tangle of hair and started to play with the loose curls.

"She called me about a thousand times last night. She probably heard that I had lunch with Serena and is furious. I tried calling her when I was on my way over here but she 

didn't pick up." Lita inched closer to him, cuddling up against his side. "I somehow manage to end up right in the middle of all of their fights."

"Well, you know it's not my usual style to agree with Blair but I do think she has a right to be mad. Her best friend did just disappear with no explanation." Chuck argued. "Aren't you mad?"

"I guess I was kind of mad." Lita agreed. "Well, maybe more than a little mad but mostly hurt. But I guess I just realized Serena must have a pretty serious reason for going away like she did. It couldn't have been easy for her either."

Chuck made a face. "You're much too forgiving and sympathetic."

"You're the one that told me that everyone deserves a second chance, Chuck." Lita stared up at him.

Chuck was quiet for a long while. "I suppose you're right." He kissed the top of her head. "And I guess no one should be more thankful that you're forgiving than me."

Lita sat up and pushed Chuck onto his back. Straddling his waist she looked down at him sternly. "Chuck, the past is the past. I forgave you and you forgave me."

"What did I have to forgive you for?" Chuck asked in confusion.

"We both made a lot of mistakes." Lita leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips. "But that's all behind us, right?"

"Yeah…" Chuck smiled up at her. "L, things really are going to be different this time."

"I believe you."Lita kissed him again, letting Chuck flip her onto her back. They were interrupted by the sound of a cell phone- this time it was his.

"Just ignore it." Chuck said in between kisses.

"No." Lita pushed him back slightly. "Get it. Besides, I've got to get ready to meet Serena."

Chuck groaned in disappointment and reached for his phone. "Nathaniel…this better be good."

Lita kissed him one last time before getting up and heading towards the bathroom.

* * *

Serena watched in amusement and just a little bit of shock as Chuck and Lita exited the elevator, holding hands and looking completely enamored.

"Well, well, well." Serena laughed. "You two look like you're having a good morning."

"Something like that." Chuck smirked. "I'm going to get Nate, do you girls want a ride?"

"No, we'll walk." Serena interjected quickly. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Suit yourself." Chuck noticed Serena's strange behavior but didn't comment on it. He simply gave Lita a quick kiss on the temple. "Lunch?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you in the courtyard." Lita smiled as she watched him leave.

Five minutes later, Chuck's limo pulled up outside of Nate's house. Nate was outside waiting. He barely waited for the car to come to a complete stop before he pulled open the door and slid inside.

"She knows."

"Well good morning to you too Nathaniel. Now, who knows what?" Chuck asked.

Nate reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag containing an already rolled blunt. "Blair knows that I slept with Serena."

"What?" Chuck's eyes widened in surprise. "How'd she find out? Did Serena tell her?"

"No," Nate sighed. "I told her."

"Okay…"Chuck nodded his head. "And you did that, why?"

"She wanted to have sex and I couldn't go through with it." Nate looked through his backpack trying to find a lighter.

"And how did Blair respond to this sudden burst of honesty?" Chuck could only imagine Blair was furious and plotting some sort of devious revenge.

"She yelled and cried and ended things between us." Nate sighed. "Do you have a fucking lighter?"

"Yeah." Chuck reached into a compartment and pulled out a lighter and tossed it to Nate. "Are you going to try to talk to her?"

"Who, Blair?" Nate shook his head. "Honestly, I think I'm kind of relieved."

"I feel sorry for Serena." Chuck shook his head. "Blair is going to have her banished."

Nate snorted. "I know. Do you think I should have told her that I spoke to Blair?"

Chuck arched an eyebrow. "You mean, you didn't warn her?"

* * *

"I really missed you all this summer." Serena told Lita as the girls sat down on a bench outside of their school. Without verbally acknowledging it, both girls had purposefully avoided the steps of the Met.

"We missed you too." Lita sighed. "Especially Blair, she had a really rough summer with her Dad leaving and all."

"Yeah, I heard about that." Serena said regretfully. "I wish I could have been there for her but I just didn't know how to."

"You two should really talk about all of this." Lita told her friend. "Before this gets any more out of hand."

"She refuses to speak to me. Do you think you could talk to her? She's always listened to you, L."

Lita frowned. "I don't know, Serena. I really want to help but I hate being the go between and somehow I've always been in the middle."

"That's because you're trustworthy." Serena laughed lightly. "Please, L, it would mean so much to me."

"Fine, I'll give it a try but I can't make any promises." Almost as soon as the words came out of Lita's perfectly glossed lips, Blair appeared flanked by Isobel, Kati, and a handful of Blair's other followers.

"Lita, you might not want to sit so close to Serena, you wouldn't want to catch anything." Blair's eyes were glued on Serena with a look of intense hatred.

Lita stood up. "B, come on-"

"Has your pal, Serena told you why she left?" Blair demanded. "Did she tell you what she did?"

Thinking Blair was referring to the Ostroff center, Lita was quick to interject. "Blair, come on, that's private."

"You told her?" Serena yelled at Lita. "How could you?"

"I didn't tell her anything." Lita said defensively. "She had to have found out on her own."

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" Blair turned her fury on to Lita. "That's even worse Lita. Serena can't help herself because she's a slut but you, you knew she slept with Nate and you never even said a word."

"She slept with Nate?" Lita's head was swirling with all the accusations. She turned to Serena. "Is that true, you slept with Nate?"

Serena looked ready to cry but none of the other girls seemed to care much about that. "It was a mistake. A terrible mistake that I'm so sorry for."

"A mistake?" Blair stepped forward, getting into Serena's face. "A mistake, is forgetting to return a pair of shoes you borrowed from a friend. Sleeping with your best friend's boyfriend isn't a mistake; it's something you do because you're a bitch."

Lita stared at Serena in shock. She'd gone from feeling sorry and concerned for her friend to being completely disgusted. "Serena…"

"I told you, Lita, she can't be trusted." Blair's tone softened. "You're just too nice, she probably told you some sob story and you, being the sweet person that you are, fell for it. It's not your fault. You're just too trusting."

"I never lied to Lita." Serena defended herself. "And I'm sorry for what I did Blair, really, I am."

"It's too late for sorry." Blair turned on her heels and started toward the entrance of the school. "Are you coming, L?"

Lita stared at both of her friends, unsure of what to do or say.

* * *

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Lita shook her head in disbelief. "No, you know what, for the first time in the history of our friendship, I'm not going to play along." She grabbed her oversized purse from the bench and started to walk past all the other girls. "This is between the two of you and so it's the two of you that should figure it out."

"Lita!" Blair's face was clear evidence of her shock. "You can't be serious, Serena slept with Nate."

"Yeah she did Blair and honestly, I think it's terrible." Lita turned to Serena. "I'm really disappointed in you, S but this is your battle to fight. I am not a part of this drama." Lita walked past all of her friends. "When you all come to some sort of truce, let me know."

"Who does she think she is?" Kati whispered.

"Seriously, someone's gotten a little too high and mighty." Isobel added in agreement.

Blair stared after her friend for a moment longer before turning to Serena. "You've ruined everything."

"Blair, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Serena wiped tears from her eyes. She couldn't believe they were having this conversation in front of all of Blair's lackeys not to mention all of the other students that were taking their time walking into the school. "Can we talk about this, in private?"

"No. Stay away from Nate and stay the hell away from me." Blair pulled her sunglass back onto her face and started toward the entrance of the school.

* * *

Chuck could barely sit still through his morning classes. When he and Nate arrived at school, after circling the block for a while so Nate could finish smoking, it had taken no time for some of their friends to fill them in on the showdown that had taken place just minutes before their arrival. Chuck had attempted to find Lita but she had already gone into the girls' side, which was off limits during the school day.

He'd gotten a glimpse of her at morning meeting. She'd come in by herself and it was obvious that just about everyone in the chapel was looking to see where she was going to sit. Serena was slouched down in the back row and Blair had taken the girls normal spot in the second row. Lita never hesitated when she came in; she found a seat with her friends from the field hockey team. Her demeanor never wavered, she kept her head held high but Chuck could tell she was upset from the way she kept playing with her bracelet. It was a gold charm bracelet that her parents had given her on her twelfth birthday; it never left her wrist and when she was feeling upset, Lita would finger each of the charms. He'd tried to get her attention after the meeting was over but she'd disappeared into the throng of students filing out of the room.

When the bell rang for lunch, Chuck walked as quickly as he could, without looking ridiculous, to the courtyard where he said he would meet Lita. Before he could find her though, he was intercepted by Blair.

"We need to talk." Blair grabbed his arm and pulled him into a deserted hallway.

"About what, Blair?" Chuck pulled his arm away from her.

"You know what." Blair folded her arms. "You knew he slept with Serena, didn't you?"

"And so what if I did know?" Chuck's tone was low and almost defensive. "Nate is my best friend."

"Well, I'm supposed to be your friend too." Blair snapped. "And you forget that I'm keeping one of your secrets."

Chuck's eyes narrowed. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I need you to help me destroy Serena and you need me to keep my mouth shut, right?" Blair was pleased to see Chuck looking so uncomfortable. "If you don't want to play, I could always just start confessing things. You know how much Lita values honesty."

"Come on Blair, this is weak, even for you." Chuck growled. "You've shown me all you cards. I could just find Lita right now and tell her everything."

"You could." Blair examined her nails in faux-boredom. "But are you willing to risk upsetting her? I know you're trying out this new and improved Chuck Bass stuff but it's not going to last. You're a womanizing deviant and you shouldn't try to fight it."

"Like you said, Blair, she values honesty." Chuck started to walk away from Blair before she saw just how nervous she was making him.

"This isn't over Chuck." Blair called after him. "You can't keep this up."

* * *

"There you are." Lita smiled in relief when she saw Chuck enter the courtyard. "Let's get out of here, please!"

Chuck nodded his head silently and took her hand. They started to walk off campus for lunch. "What's the matter? You look like your morning was even worse than mine."

"No." Chuck shook his head. "I guess I'm just tired. Do you want to talk about this morning? I heard it was a bad scene."

Lita groaned. "It was terrible and dramatic, even for Blair and Serena. Is it common knowledge or something that I'm 'naïve'? or too trusting?"

"What do you mean?" Chuck asked.

"Well, this morning you said I was forgiving Serena too easily and then Blair told me today that she thinks I'm too trusting and forgiving. It just seems like everyone thinks I'm naïve. And maybe I am because I seriously never would have thought that Serena and Nate would do that to Blair."

Chuck was quiet as they entered Lita's favorite lunch spot and took their seats. "I shouldn't have said it like those were bad qualities to have. " Chuck told her truthfully. "Those are things that I love about you and honestly, if you weren't so caring, I think our little friend group would have fallen apart a long time ago."

Lita ran her hands through her hair. "This feels irreparable though. How do you forgive your best friend for sleeping with your boyfriend? I don't even want to see Serena or Nate. Can you believe they would be so stupid and then try to hide it?"

"Actually, I walked in on them." Chuck confessed.

"What?" Lita's eyes widened. "You knew this whole time?"

"Yeah, but what was I supposed to do?" Chuck asked her defensively. "Nate's my best friend, I couldn't exactly tell Blair."

"I guess…" Lita's face showed her disappointment and Chuck felt queasy. He promised her that he was a different person but right now he just felt like the same asshole that was always fucking up.

"I didn't know what else to do." Chuck told her honestly.

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to make you feel bad, Chuck." Lita took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "I guess I'm just shocked."

"You know how this morning, we were talking about how things were going to be different now?" Chuck looked her in the eyes. His father was right, he had to start changing his ways or he really was going to lose everything that mattered to him. "Well, I don't think I've been completely honest with you. Right after we broke up, I -"

Lita sighed softly. "I don't want to know. The past is the past, Chuck. Right here and right now, I'm telling you that it's all behind us. I don't want a list of all the girls that you've been with."

Chuck sighed in relief. "Are you sure?"

"Trust me; I really don't want to know." Lita told him again. "I would only drive myself crazy. Just knowing that you wanted to be honest with me, is enough. I mean…you never hooked up Serena or Blair, right?"

"Oh God no." Chuck made a face. "No thanks."

Lita laughed. "Then I don't want to know. We're starting fresh."

Chuck kissed her hand. "I'm really lucky to have you."

Lita grinned. "I feel the same way." Lita leaned across the table and kissed him softly.

* * *

**SPOTTED**: **B** putting **S** in her place outside of Constance. **S** is going to have to grovel a lot harder than that to gain** B**'s trust back. But I must say, I'm impressed by **L**. She stood up to them both for the first time in their long history of friendship. But growing a backbone comes with a price, now who are gonna go to Bergdorf with **L**? We hope **C** likes to shop. **N** is back on the market and the girls are all a flutter. It's not going to be that easy girls, Princess **B** isn't going to let you swoop in and steal her knight with shining blond hair.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews ya'll! I hope you like the update!

* * *

Lita sat at her desk working on her Calculus homework. It was Thursday night and she was anxious for the weekend. Avoiding her friends at school was exhausting and Lita was looking forward to being able to just relax around her house and not have to worry about Blair, Serena, homework, or volunteering. The knock on the bedroom door startled Lita. She called out for the person to come in, over the soft humming of her ipod playing on her stereo.

"Hey," Blair came into the room and once again shut the door. "Your mom let me in."

Lita glanced over her shoulder in surprise. "Hey, B. Hang on a sec, let me just finish this up."

Blair nodded and took a seat on Lita's bed. The two girls had been friends since childhood and Blair had slept in Lita's bed countless times but now she felt almost awkward- well, as awkward as Blair Waldorf ever allowed herself to feel.

Moments later, Lita turned around in her chair. "What's up?"

Blair took a deep breath before beginning. "I'm sorry about the way that I acted on Tuesday, I shouldn't have been so quick to yell at you. I was just so upset about Serena and you know how I have a tendancy to be a bit dramatic."

Blair earned a slight smile from Lita. "So have you talked to Serena?"

"No." Blair shook her head. "I'm not sorry about what I said to Serena. She did just about the worst thing that anyone can do. Not only did she abandon us this summer but she did it because she idn't want to have to deal with the fact that she betrayed me. It's unforgivable."

"She's our best friend, B." Lita sighed. "I hate to think that it's all been lost over a boy."

"Well it's not just a boy, it's Nate."Blair corrected. "Lita, can you imagine how you would feel if you found out that Serena or I had slept with Chuck and no one bothered to tell you? Even you would be humiliated and furious."

Lita didn't hesitate to agree. "You're right Blair, I would feel all of those things but I hope that I would also be able to forgive you. It would definitely take some time but I think I would try. As much as I love Chuck, you tow are my very best friends and have always been there for me."

Blair smirked. "You love Chuck?"

Lita's honey brown cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "You know what I mean, Blair."

"Yeah, you mean that you love Chuck." She laughed. "Oh God, I can't believe it. You swore you'd never again even talk to him again and now you're in love."

Lita figured it was useless to try and argue with her. "That's what I'm saying though, I've forgiven Chuck for everything that's happened in the past and now things are better than ever before."

"Oh really?" Blair leaned back against the pile of pillows on Lita's bed, intrigued by this update. "Tell me everything."

"I don't know, I mean there's not too much to tell except that I'm really happy." Lita's smile was genuine. "It's like Chuck fills in all of the blanks in my life, you know? He just instinctively knows how to say and do the things that I need."

Blair nodded but realized that she didn't know what Lita was talking about. With Nate, Blair was always trying to get him to do the things that she wanted or needed but it was a rare occasion when Nate did those things on his own. "That's great L, I'm really happy for you. And for Chuck, it seems like you've really been a good influence on him. But doesn't it ever bother you, knowing about his reputation?"

"I could let it bother me or I could just try to enjoy what I have right now." Lita's smile wavered for a moment. "Do you think I'm being foolish for trusting him so easily? I know that's what people are saying about me."

"I don't think it's foolish," Blair told her truthfully. "I think it's romantic. But as your friend L, I guess I just have to warn you that just because you want to forgive and forget doesn't mean that his past is going to just disappear and eventually he might have to confront it."

"What do you mean?"Lita didn't like the ominous tone of Blair's voice. "Is there something I should know?"

Blair shook her head, her tight smirk still in place. "You're my best friend L, I just want to make sure you're prepared for anything. But seriously, I'm happy for you and Chuck and even though things have been kind of weird this week, I hope you'll come to my party. You got the invitation, right?"

Lita pointed to her bulletin board where the invitation was pinned. "Of course I'll be there, Blair."

"With Chuck?" Blair pressed. "I mean, I want to give him a chance. I've been pretty harsh on him since you all broke up last year."

"Yeah, with Chuck." Lita agreed.

* * *

Friday afternoon the whole school was talking about Blair's upcoming party and Serena was pretty sure they were all aware that she hadn't been invited. Her suspiciouns were confirmed just as she was hoping to make an unnoticed exit for the weekend.

"Hey, Serena, wait up!" Serena turned around to find a younger blond girl running down the hall after her.

"Jenny, right?" Serena thought she recognized the freshman from Blair's crew of girls.

"Yeah, we met the other day at the Met…with Blair." Jenny said meekly. She was clutching a notebook in her arms and shifting awkwardly.

"Right, how could I forget?" Serena laughed. "What's up?"

"Well, I know you don't have an invitation to the party and I know Blair said there weren't any more left but I made one for you." Jenny reached into her notebook and pulled one out. "Blair had me do the calligraphy so I just swiped an extra one for you. But if she asks, I had nothing to do with it."

Serena was shocked that this girl was going out of her way and risking Blair's wrath. "Thanks Jenny, I'm not sure this is such a good idea. Blair will be furious if she sees me there."

"Well, if you change your mind." Jenny offered the card again. "You never know."

Serena accepted the envelope. "Thanks Jenny, this is really nice of you."

Jenny blushed lightly. "Well, some of the girls and I will be going to the Sapphire Lounge before the party if you're interested. We're meeting around 8… I mean, it will be mostly sophomores and stuff but if you want you're welcome to come with us."

"Yeah, I might drop by." Serena was so thankful to have someone to talk to that she didn't really stop to consider why Jenny was being so nice.

* * *

Lita was surprised to find Chuck waiting for her when she came out from her pilates class. "Hey baby, what are you doing here?" She gave him a kiss but when he tried to pull her closer she backed away. "I'm completely disgusting."

"I don't think that's a word that I would ever use to describe you." Chuck told her taking her hand. "Did you have a good class?"

"Yeah, I needed that." Lita grinned. "I haven't been getting enough of a work out."

"Oh yeah?" Chuck gave her a naughty grin. "We could change that you know."

"Nice try." Lita rolled her eyes. "So, how bored are you that you're waiting for me at the yoga studio?"

"Actually, I was a couple of blocks away at my Dad's office." Chuck told her. "He wanted me to meet a friend of his. Anyway, I figured I would catch up with you."

"Well, I'm glad you did. I have some stuff that I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yeah, like what?"

Lita glanced up at him as they walked. "Blair came by last night to talk."

Chuck stiffened at the mention of Blair's name. Every time that he'd run into her lately she'd taken the opportunity to remind him that she had dirt on him. "And what did the ice princess want?"

Lita giggled. "Blair wanted to make sure that we were coming to her party tonight. She said she's sorry for how she acted and wants to make up for it."

"I'm not sure that's such a great idea." Chuck had no interest in going anywhere near Blair. "But you should go and have a good time."

"Chuck, she wants to be friends with you." Lita squeezed her hand. "It would be kind of nice to hang out like we used to, don't you think?"

"It's not going to be like old times." Chuck disagreed. "Serena won't be there and neither will Nate."

Lita sighed, knowing that he was right. "This is not how I hoped junior year would be."

"Well, it's only been a week."Chuck tried to comfort her. He stopped her at the street corner and brought her into his arms. "But cheer up, okay, Serena and Blair will work things out soon." He kissed her forehead.

"I'm so glad that I have you."Lita sighed contentedly. "I wish we could go back to this summer though- just you and me."

"Yeah me too, L, mee too." Chuck was suddenly struck with an idea. "Have a good time with Blair tonight, okay? Come over when you're done, I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"Lita pulled back so that she could look him in the eyes. There was a mischievous glint in his brown orbs.

"I'm not telling."Chuck pulled her close again and kissed her deeply. "But you'll like it, I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

Blair's party was off to an outstanding start. The champagne was flowing. The music was throbbing. Bodies were everywhere on the dance floor. And Blair Waldorf was miserable. She hid it well though, cloaked in a little black dress by Zac Posen and with a perfectly painted face. Blair spotted Lita as soon as she entered the party. Her friend always stood out. Lita was dressed in an incredibly enticing gold slip dress that complemented her honey brown skin and her tight curls had been straightened and was resting down the middle of her bare back.

Blair met her with a glass of champagne. "For a minute, I thought you weren't coming."

Lita gave her a kiss on the cheek and accepted the glass. "I wouldn't miss your party, B."

"Where's Chuck?" Blair asked.

"He couldn't make it." Lita gave an apologetic smile. "But he sends his apologies."

"I'm sure." Blair led the way to the VIP lounge area that had been set up. "Is he with Nate?"

Lita considered lying but decided against it. "Yeah, I think so. I'm sorry B."

"Don't be sorry." Blair waived her hand. "I shouldn't be surprised I guess. I kept thinking Nate would make some sort of grand gesture, you know, showing up and begging for forgiveness but…nothing."

Lita put a hand on Blair's arm. "He probably wants to give yous some space and you know, that's probably a really good thing right now. You both have a lot of things to think over. I know you and Nate go really far back but you don't have to be with him B, it's a choice and it's yours to make."

Blair rolled her eyes. "God, you're really into this love stuff, aren't you?"

Lita shrugged in confusion. "I just hate the idea of you not enjoying yourself because you're worried about what Nate's doing. Let's have fun- if it's meant to be, it's meant to be and you two will work it out."

Blair sipped her own champagne quickly. "Like you and the magically reformed, Chuck Bass?"

Lita was starting to feel weird about the conversation. "B, are you mad at me or something?"

"I'm not mad." Blair shook her head. "I just don't buy all this forgiveness and destiny shit. You and I have completely different ways of thinking about things. Personally, I could never forgive Chuck for doing the things that he's done. You know after you two broke up, he-"

"Stop Blair." Lita interrupted her friend. "I don't want to hear about it."

"Why not?" Blair hated herself for being so cruel but she couldn't keep the words from coming out of her mouth. If she was going to be miserable, she didn't want to be alone. "L, honey, you know that I love you but have you ever considered the idea that you don't want to hear about the things that Chuck has done because you're scared? Scared that if you heard about the girls that he was with and the schemes that he was a part of that you wouldn't be able to trust him?"

"I trust Chuck." Lita insisted "But hearing about all of that stuff will only make me uncomfortable. But it won't change my opinion of Chuck. I love him."

"And I love Nate but that didn't stop him from sleeping with Serena."

"Chuck never cheated on me, Blair. I hooked up with people after we broke up and he's never made me feel guilty about that and I won't make him feel bad about the things that he's done."

"But what if you knew he had cheated when you were still together? Then what?" Blair pressed.

"He would never do that. Chuck might not be the most innocent person, Blair but contrary to what you think, he's not a cheater." Lita finished her glass and set it down. She stood up, ready to leave the party.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, L." Blair smirked. "Call him up and ask him what happened the weekend before you two broke up."

"No." Lita shook her head. "I'm tired of these games, B. I'm sorry Nate slept with Serena but I refuse to sit around being miserable just to make you feel better. So please, just drop it." She started for the exit of the lounge. "I'll see you at brunch on Sunday."

* * *

Lita would have left the party too if she hadn't bumped right into Serena. "Are you leaving?" Serena asked taking a hold of Lita's arms to stabilize them both.

"Yeah." Lita couldn't hide the frustration from her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Jenny convinced me to come." Serena gestured to the younger blond that was standing next to her.

Jenny stuck her hand out to introduce herself but Lita just smiled. "You're in my art class, your sketches are really great."

"Oh, I didn't think you'd know me." Jenny said then blushed. "This is my brother."

"Dan." The young man spoke up.

Lita laughed again. "I know, Dan Humphrey, you're our year and you've only gone to St. Jude's forever."

"Well," Dan chuckled. "We're not exactly in the same social circle."

"Right now, I'm not so sure I want to be in my social circle." Lita joked. "I think I've had enough of this party, Blair's in a terrible mood, just to warn you."

"Oh God." Serena groaned. "Yeah, this was probably a bad idea."

"Well I wouldn't mind leaving." Dan told them. "I mean, now that I can go home and write in my journal about how I finally got to go to one of Blair Waldorf's amazing parties."

"I'm sure Gossip Girl will be all over that story." Jenny elbowed her brother.

"Do you know of anything else that's going on tonight?" Serena asked. "What's Chuck up to?"

"I'm not sure actually." Lita pulled her phone out of her tiny clutch bag and sent him a text. "Where are you all coming from?"

"Jenny invited me to the Sapphire Lounge with some of her friends." Serena smiled at the other girl who beamed in return.

"Were you with them?" Lita asked Dan.

"Yeah," he made a face. "Why?"

"Not to be a weirdo but I read your stuff in the school's literary magazine and your commentary was just so witty and sarcastic, I have a hard time imagining you drinking 15 apple martini's on velvet couches. Especially after the piece you did last spring about the Upper East Side nightlife." Lita laughed as Dan's shocked face. "What, you don't think that I know how to read? Or did you think I couldn't understand your coded references?"

"You're funny." Dan laughed; he never thought that Lita Nadalia would have even known his name let alone have read any of his stories- or remembered them.

"Yeah, I've been told that before."Lita's phone chirped, signaling that Chuck had responded to her message. "Chuck says there's a party at Jackson Farber's apartment."

"Are you gonna go?" Serena asked her friend.

Lita shook her head. "I think I've had enough for the night, I think I'm just going to go relax. It's been a long week." Serena nodded knowingly.

"Alright, well, I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" The two girls hugged. "I'm really sorry L, you know I love you, right?" Serena said quietly to her friend.

Lita kissed her cheek affectionately. "I know and I love you too. And I've missed you, so yeah, call me tomorrow and we'll do lunch, okay?" Serena agreed.

"It was nice seeing you Humphreys." Lita surprised them both with hugs. "I'll see you all later." She walked to the street and decided not to hail a cab instead she would walk to The Palace and try to clear her mind in the process. Even though she'd joke around with Serena, Dan, and Jenny, Blair's words had really upset her.

L- mind if I come by now? B and I had a fight

C- sure. R u ok? Do you want me to come get you?

Lita smiled at his thoughtfulness. L- no, I'm not too far away, I'll c u soon!

Blair was wrong about Chuck. He would never betray her like that. Right?

* * *

SPOTTED: **B** wearing the Zac Posen dress that I've been coveting for months, so why'd she look so glum? Oh yeah… her boyfriend slept with her best friend. **L** looking fabulous in an ity bitty gold dress, the same one her mother wore on the cover of Elle? I think so! She made an early exit though but not before shocking us all by hugging not only **S** but **J** and her brother **D**. Hmm? What's going on here? A source says that **L** and **D** were chatting it up and hitting it off. Should **C** be worried? And where was he tonight? If I were **L**, I wouldn't let that boy out of my sight. **S, J** and **D** were later spotted standing outside contemplating where else to go. A passer-by heard them ask a cabbie if he'd drive to Brooklyn. Really **S,** Brooklyn? Hmm, when people would rather go to Brooklyn than stay at your party, you know you have a social crisis on your hands. Better be careful **B**.

* * *

Lita was not surprised to find Nate in Chuck's suite when she arrived. It was clear from the state of the mess in the room that they had spent the night drinking beers, eating pizza, and watching crappy television. She laughed to herself wondering what Gossip Girl would say if she could see how normal the boys could be.

"Hey." Chuck greeted her at the door with a kiss. And an appreciate groan when he saw her outfit "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I will be." Lita rested her head against his chest for a moment, allowing herself to breathe in his comforting scent.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chuck asked awkwardly. He was trying to be better about things like feelings and emotions but it still wasn't completely natural to him yet.

"Maybe later, baby." Lita grinned and walked past him into the room. "Hey Nate."

It was the first time that she had spoken to him since hearing about what he had done with Serena. "Hey, L." Nate said tentatively. "How are you?"

Lita decided not to give him a hard time and just answered him truthfully. "I'm tired, it's been such an exhausting week."

"Yeah, I know." Nate gave her a small smile and offered her a beer, which she accepted. Lita wanted to be angrier with her friend but she also knew what type of person Nate was. Yes he had cheated on Blair and that was terrible but it was a mistake. Nate was probably one of the most caring guys that she knew and she had noticed that lately he'd been feeling really overwhelmed with things in his life- she figured this had been the byproduct of that sense of frustration.

Chuck sat down next to Lita and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to his body. "We were just getting ready to watch a movie, do you want to watch with us or are you too tired?"

"No a movie sounds perfect." Lita kissed his shoulder. Sitting there with Chuck and Nate was helping her to feel more normal and a movie just might help her forget all the hurtful things that Blair had said.

Lita woke two hours later just as Nate was closing the door of the suite behind him. "Did I fall asleep?" She asked in confusion.

Chuck laughed and kissed her forehead. "Yeah, you fell asleep."

"Sorry." Lita yawned and sat up straight. "Was the movie good?"

Chuck shrugged in response. Truthfully he hadn't seen most of the film; he'd been too busy thinking about the beautiful girl curled up in his lap. "It was okay."

Lita looked at him and suddenly felt a burst of emotion come over her. She leaned into him and pressed a kiss to his mouth. Chuck eagerly accepted her kiss and pulled her closer to him so that she was straddling his lap.

A few moments later Lita pulled back to catch her breath. Chuck moved his mouth to her neck, sucking gently on the sensitive skin. "This is familiar."

"There's one difference." Lita moaned lightly as he found a sensitive spot.

"What's that?" Chuck asked, his hands were caressing her bare legs, inching her dress up higher.

"This time, I'm ready." Lita stared into his eyes to see if he understood her meaning. She saw the shock register on his face.

"A-are you sure?" For the first time in his life, Chuck Bass was hesitant to have sex.

Lita pressed her hips into his causing them both to moan. "Positive."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!** Just a warning the next chapter will be rated M.

Superdani- trust me I have a big surprise for the v.v. chapter


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Warning—this chapter is rated M! Thanks for all the reviews, I hope you're all still enjoying the story. There's lots more to come and I promise the story about Brazil and even some more background on how Chuck and Lita met will come out too!

* * *

After leaving The Palace, Nate decided that he needed fresh air and if it hadn't been the middle of the night he would have even gone for a run. Watching Chuck and Lita together made him slightly uncomfortable. He was happy to see both of his friends together again but the idea of Chuck being tender- now that was awkward. He'd known Chuck all of his life and yet he'd never seen this side of his friend. Even when they were little Chuck hadn't been gentle. He was always ready for a fight if he thought someone was disrespecting him or his friends; Chuck had always been a loyal friend but never gentle. Maybe there had been glimpses of it before, when he and Lita dated the first time, but not on this level. Obviously the summer had made a big impact on Chuck. In one summer Chuck had gone from being the biggest philanderer in the Upper East Side to a doting boyfriend and Nate on the other hand had gone from being Blair's prince charming to being dubbed as the newest playboy at St. Jude's- a confirmed cheater.

God things sure were fucked up.

Nate took out his phone and sent his dealer a text. He needed something to take his mind off of things.

* * *

Lita knew it would have surprised people that she hadn't slept with Chuck when they had dated before. Sure, they'd gotten incredibly close to doing it but she hadn't been ready to take that next step. Chuck, for his part, had never pressured her about sex either. But he did have a reputation and she was sure that he hadn't ever corrected anyone who assumed that they were having sex- which was just about everyone.

"I'm ready now." Lita told him again. "I trust you."

There's that word again. Trust. Chuck looked down at the girl who was unbuttoning his shirt. Lita Nadalia was the most beautiful girl that he'd ever seen. He'd always thought that about her. He ran his hair through her straightened hair admiring the softness. She was staring at him with such big beautiful brown-black eyes and Chuck could see that she meant it when she said; she trusted him. Her eyes never lied. Her honey brown skin was flushed with excitement and Chuck was sure Lita, who embarrassed easily, was nervous. He kissed her pouty lips and groaned. Why was he hesitating so much? He should have picked her up, thrown her over his shoulder and carried her straight to bed. But she said she trusted him and her eyes were just so honest.

"Lita." He started to say something but the rest of the sentence never came. Now she was moving to his belt buckle, her hands grazing his hardness. Chuck closed his eyes and counted to ten as slowly as he could. The buckle was undone and her hands were stroking him now. He should make her stop. It was, after all, her first time, he should have been taking charge and pleasuring her first. "Stop."

Lita's hands stilled and she froze- large almond eyes staring at him, trying to understand. His mouth was back on hers again answering her silent questions. His shifted her off of his lap, laying her back onto the couch. "We don't' have to. Are you sure?" He had to ask one more time because if he went any further he was sure there was no way he could stop.

"Yes." Lita tugged at his shirt. Chuck pulled away for a moment to shrug it off. Lita enjoyed the sight of his bare chest- tanned from their time spent by the pool and at the beach during the summer. He reached for her again, this time taking her hand and leading her to his bed.

* * *

Blair closed her phone after checking the latest update from Gossip Girl. The secretive bitch was at her party! She'd actually invited the girl! She felt her anger rising. This girl was hell bent on publically documenting her downfall. Blair couldn't believe how messed up everything in her life had become. First Serena abandoned her only to return and have Nate confess to having cheated with her. All at once she's lost her best friend and her boyfriend. And now Lita was barely talking to her. She knew it was wrong to take her frustrations about Chuck keeping Nate's secret out on Lita but it was almost as though Blair couldn't help herself. Not only did she want revenge on Serena, she also wanted to make Chuck pay. After all, it was probably Chuck's influence that made Nate cheat in the first place. 'Yes', Blair thought to herself, 'I'm actually doing Lita a favor. She'll thank me eventually.'

"Isobel!" Blair gestured for the other girl to join her in the back of the VIP section where they could be alone. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure Blair, what is it?" Isobel was eager to please.

"Tomorrow morning, I need you to call Jenny Humphrey and invite her to have lunch with you and Kati." Blair explained.

"Why would I have lunch with Jenny?" Isobel asked in confusion. "She's just a freshman."

"Yes, but she's a freshman who knows a lot more than she should." Blair explained patiently. "Girls like little Jenny Humphrey are easy to manipulate. Take her to lunch, tell her how impressed we are by her and all of that bullshit and tell her that we want her to start sitting with us at the Met."

"Okay…" Isobel shrugged; she still didn't completely understand the purpose of Blair's plan.

"Leave the rest to me." Blair smiled. "All good secrets don't stay secret for long."

* * *

Chuck was more nervous than Lita. He cursed himself mentally for having such shaky hands as he removed her dress. There she was, the one girl who ever really made him feel anything, sprawled out on his bed wearing just a black strapless bra and matching thong. Again, he counted to ten in his head, trying to regain his control- Chuck Bass did not lose his cool; Chuck Bass was always in control. He was no virgin but somehow the thought of having sex with Lita made him wish that he was. Starring at her, so innocent and so beautiful, he wished that he could be even a fraction of those things to her. Chuck would have given anything to be worthy of her touch.

Lita lay anxiously against the pillows, observing Chuck. He was starring at her with such intensity that he almost looked pained. She reached for him, trying to pull him closer to her body- having him stare at her body was making her nervous. Her mother was the supermodel, unashamed of all of her curves and completely confident in her skin. Lita, while she acknowledged that she had taken after her mother, knew she didn't have her confidence.

She knew she was nothing like the other girls that Chuck had been with. The endless sea of skinny blondes-and brunettes-and redheads…. She didn't like to admit it but she'd seen him out with girls when they were broken up. Their world was too small for her not to have encountered it. One particularly painful experience had been Nate's last birthday; Lita had been searching for Serena and had accidently stumbled upon Chuck and a girl she'd been lab partners with, having sex in the Captain's study. Neither of them noticed her. She made up a hasty excuse to her friends about being sick and left the party. Lita waited until she was safely in a cab before breaking down into tears. No, she wouldn't think about those things now. It was the past.

"You're so beautiful." The words came out so softly and in such a low tone that even Chuck wasn't sure if he had spoken out loud. His hands ran up her long athletic legs, feeling their smoothness and taking pleasure in the way she shivered. "God, you're so beautiful." He wished he had better words to describe her but when they wouldn't come; he decided to use his hands instead.

"Chuck, please." She reached for him again but he moved her hands aside, not allowing them to distract him. He knew what she wanted. She wanted him to do this quickly, without taking the time to just look and feel her. He'd have to explain to her later that looking and touching were the best part- that he'd waited so long to have her and that he wouldn't rush this. There had been times in their year apart that he had been so close to just falling on his knees in front of her and begging for forgiveness. Begging her for the right to even hold her hand again and now here he was blessed with this wonderful gift. Chuck Bass was a lucky man who had been given a second chance.

His hands reached the skimpy lace fabric that clung to her hips and he pulled it down slowly, watching as her body was revealed to him. Again, he wanted to say something but there were no words. He leaned down and kissed her mouth, showing her how he felt. Lita moaned softly and closed her eyes, allowing herself to get lost in the moment. There was only Chuck and Lita. Nothing else mattered. No one else mattered.

"We're going to go slow." He groaned into her ear when she reached for his hardness. "We have to go slow." He was telling himself just as much as he was telling her but it didn't matter because a moment later someone was pounding on the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** Sorry this one took so long. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing- you all are great!! xoxo

* * *

Chuck groaned in frustration at the sound of the incessant banging on the door. His head dropped down to the crook of Lita's neck and he pressed a kiss there. "It's probably Nate." He pulled away and lay on his back for a moment. While Lita scrambled to find her dress and underwear, Chuck stood up and fumbled around in the dark for his robe. She took her clothes with her into the bathroom as Chuck went to the door.

"You have the worst timing, Nathaniel." Chuck growled as he swung the door open. "Did you forget-"

Standing on the other side of the door was Misty Bass. Chuck's jaw dropped. As far as he knew, Misty Bass hadn't returned to New York City in eight years. The few times he'd seen his mother had always been during the summer and in another country. This summer, however, he hadn't had the time for a visit. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to greet your mother?" Misty laughed and walked into the suite. "I know it's late but my flight just got in and I couldn't wait a moment longer before coming to see you."

"What?" Chuck furrowed his eyebrows in confusion; the idea of his mother going out of her way to see him seemed completely foreign.

He was about to ask for more of an explanation when Lita stepped out of the bathroom- dressed once again in her outfit from Blair's party. She had been expecting to see Nate or maybe even Bart but certainly not Misty; her shock was clearly displayed on her expressive face.

"And who is this young lady?"Misty gave an appraising look in Lita's direction before turning back to her speechless son. When Chuck didn't immediately answer, Misty approached Lita, holding out her hand. "It seems as though I've stunned my son into silence." Again her laugh was light and airy. "I'm Misty."

Lita regained composure of her body and mechanically shook the older woman's hand. "I'm Lita."Misty Bass had moved away from the Upper East Side just two months before Lita's family had moved from Los Angeles. Lita had seen a couple of pictures of the woman but that was the extent of it.

"I see my son has good taste." Misty glanced back over at Chuck. "You're quite lovely. Oh Charles, I wish you would come over here and give me a proper greeting."

"What are you doing here, Mother?" Chuck suddenly found his voice. "Does Dad know that you're here?"

"I'm sure Bart's goons at the front desk alerted him immediately." Misty shrugged and started to take off her lamb's wool jacket. "You know how your father is." She walked around the suite, taking note of things. "I called the townhouse first- I can't believe Bart still has you living here all by yourself."

Chuck didn't respond, he simply continued to stare at his mother in disbelief. Misty Bass was far from being a regular part of his life and he couldn't hide his shock over seeing her. Lita looked at him with concern but he didn't meet her gaze. "I'm used to being on my own."

Misty seemed startled when he said that but never lost her serene smile. "The time sure does fly; I can't believe you're a junior now. You're practically an adult and I'm sure you're taking advantage of having your own place."

Lita didn't miss the way Misty glanced over at her. She was suddenly feeling exposed- you never want to meet your boyfriend's mother, no matter how flakey she is, while wearing an ity bitty party dress. She knew it shouldn't matter, if anyone should be feeling awkward it should be Misty, but Lita still wanted to make a good impression on the woman. Lita turned to Chuck looking to take a cue from him but his face remained stoic – a far off look in his eyes.

* * *

Lita could tell that something was bothering Chuck. He'd been strangely quiet during lunch and now he was spending his entire recess sitting on the bench by himself.

"What's the matter with Chuck?" Lita asked Nate a he ran past her; no doubt he was off to play soccer with the other boys.

The nine year old paused only for a moment, turning to her and shrugging. "I dunno, maybe his stomach hurts."

Lita rolled her eyes. Nate really was ditsy sometimes. Lita walked over to Chuck and sat down next to him. "You don't feel like playing?" Since coming to New York at the start of the school year, Lita had made friends quickly, especially with Serena, Blair and Nate but Chuck kept her at a distance.

"Nope." Chuck shook his head and kept kicking pebbles back and forth with his shoe.

"Do you want me to go away?" Lita asked after a long moment had passed. Chuck looked up and their eyes met, Lita could tell he was trying hard not to cry. One thing she'd learned about Chuck was that he hated for people to think that he was weak. He shook his head and so Lita scooted closer to him. They sat in silence both of them kicking rocks.

"Want a cookie?" Lita asked a few minutes later. Reaching into her jacket pocket she pulled out a plastic bag with two chocolate chip cookies in them. "My mom and I made them last night."

Chuck accepted the cookie and ate it slowly. Another minute or two passed in silence. "It's nice that your mom makes cookies with you."

Lita nodded her head not sure of what else to do. "She likes to bake."

"My Mom was supposed to come visit me this weekend." Chuck told her. He kicked at the ground a little bit harder, sending pebbles flying into the air. "She never came though. I waited all weekend but she never came."

Lita's eyes widened in shock. "I bet something came up and she'll come this weekend instead."

Chuck shook his head. "No, she's not coming." He sighed and finished his cookie. "Thanks, Lita, it was really good."

She nodded her head wishing that she could say something that would make him feel better. "I'm sorry Chuck."

Chuck nodded his head. "I'll be okay."

"I know, but still, it's okay to be sad." Lita reached over and took his hand, squeezing it tightly. That was the day that their friendship was officially solidified.

* * *

Lita cleared her throat quietly. "It's really late, I-"

"You don't need to leave." Chuck turned to her. She was startled by the blank expression on his face. Normally when she looked at him she could sense his emotions or at least what he was thinking but his eyes were completely dead.

Misty watched her son. "I guess I should be going then." When Chuck made no move to stop her, Misty sighed and went to her son, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I'll drop by tomorrow, Charles, perhaps we can have lunch?"

Chuck again didn't answer her and so Misty turned to Lita. "It was lovely meeting you."

Lita tried to force a smile onto her face but what she really wanted to do was shake the woman. Misty Bass was out of the door into the hallway just as quickly and mysteriously as when she arrived.

When the door was closed, Chuck wordlessly went to the bar and for a moment Lita was sure that he was going to pour himself a glass of scotch but he shocked her instead by opting for water. "Do you want something, L?"His voice sounded forced.

"No thanks." She sat down on the couch and waited to see what his next move would be- she knew from past experience that when he was upset Chuck could be unpredictable.

* * *

Lita and Serena were sent on a mission by their art teacher to go to the office and get paper clips and staples. The job only required one person but by batting their lashes and flashing their irresistible smiles the seventh graders had convinced their teacher to make it a group effort. Serena wanted to stop by her locker to get more lip gloss and so Lita went to the office by herself, agreeing to meet Serena at her locker when she was done. Pushing open the wooden door, Lita was surprised to find Chuck slouched down in a chair with a black eye. Sitting net to him was Nate who didn't look much better. Across the room were too other boys who looked much worse than her two friends.

"Yes, Lita?" The secretary looked up from her desk. "What do you need?"

"Um…" Lita walked forward to the desk, glancing back at her friends. "Ms. Carlson needs two boxes of paper clips and staples for a project that we're working on."

"Okay, hold on one moment." The secretary stood and started to head to the supply closet but paused for a moment. "Do you boys think you can manage to behave while I'm gone?"

Each of the boys mumbled a response, scowls on all of their faces. As soon as the secretary had gone, Lita turned to Nate and Chuck. "What happened?" She asked them quietly.

Nate started to respond but Chuck cut him off. "Nothing."

"Then why is your eye black?" Lita asked putting a hand on her hip. She hated how secretive Chuck could be. "Nate?"

"It was nothing." Nate shrugged; he was in enough trouble as it was, he didn't need Chuck getting mad at him.

Lita started to argue with them but the secretary returned, handing her the supplies. "Hurry back to class, Lita."

"Okay." She responded reluctantly. Giving her friends one last confused look, Lita slipped out into the hallway and went to find Serena. It wasn't until the end of the day when she ran into Blair that Lita found out what happened with Chuck and Nate.

"Will and Ben were being jerks."Blair explained. "They brought in the copy of Elle with your mom wearing swimsuits and I guess they were being kind of crass about it."

Lita felt herself blushing even though it was just her and Blair talking. Lita was hardly ever embarrassed by her parents except for when someone said something awkward about her mother's modeling. "I don't understand, how did that cause a fight?"

Blair rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Don't you get it? Chuck was defending you."

"I guess." Lita hesitated. "But a fight?"

"You know how Chuck is." Blair told her. "He'd do anything for you."

* * *

"I'm tired." Chuck's voice brought Lita back to reality. Without saying anything else, Chuck went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Lita sighed in frustration. Chuck was already starting to close himself off again- and just when they had started to make so much progress. She went to his dresser and took out a shirt to sleep in and changed into it before getting back into the bed. Chuck came out a few minutes later in just his boxers and slid into bed next to her. They laid in silence, not speaking or touching- both lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

Please Review!!


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Sorry for taking so long on this one. More soon.

"Where are you off to, so early in the morning?" Dan asked his younger sister as she walked out of her bedroom and grabbed her coat. He was sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal and trying to wake up fully.

"To brunch." Jenny smiled happily. Not only had she spent the night partying with Serena but she'd woken up that morning with a text message from Isobel asking her if she'd like to have brunch- her luck was definitely improving.

"Brunch?" Dan smirked. "With who?"

"Just some friends." Jenny tried to be nonchalant about it not wanting her brother to lecture her about the company she was keeping. "I'll be back before Dad even emerges from his bedroom."

Dan shook his head but didn't stop her from leaving. Once on the street, Jenny practically ran to the subway station. She figured she could take a train into Manhattan and then a taxi to the restaurant. She had a feeling that brunch with Isobel and Kati would be expensive and she couldn't afford to do that and take a cab to the UES from Brooklyn. This way, the other girls would never have to know she was strapped for cash. Looking down at her black skinny jeans and electric blue off the shoulder silk blouse, Jenny hoped that she at least looked the part.

* * *

Spotted: I, J, and K having brunch at Fiore- sounds suspicious to me. What could they possibly want with a freshman? If I were little J, I'd watch my back because those girls are clearly up to no good. My bet is that B has something to do with this. Down the street and around the corner at Zola's, S and L having their own brunch. A source says L looked very upset and S was trying to comfort her. Trouble in paradise? What's C done now? Don't say I didn't warn you, L. N was spotted jogging in the park- without a shirt! Not surprising but always appreciated. Tomorrow is Bart Bass' annual brunch; I can't wait to see who shows up and what goes down.

Chuck tossed his phone aside after reading the update from Gossip Girl. He knew there wasn't a single student at Constance or St. Jude's that didn't occasionally read the blog but most of them were lucky enough not to have their names on it every five minutes. Sure, there had been times when Chuck used GG to his advantage but for the most part he found it to be a nuisance.

He'd woken up early that morning and found Lita curled up against him. Chuck allowed himself a few moments of enjoying her warmth before he carefully lifted her off of his chest and laid her back down against the bed. He quietly went about taking a shower and getting dressed. Yes, he knew he was being ridiculous. Any normal person would have stayed in bed until a decent hour then talked to his girlfriend about the crazy events of the night before but Chuck didn't exactly consider himself to be normal.

Instead of sticking around, he'd spent an hour walking around the city with no particular purpose. Eventually he found himself at his father's office- it was Saturday and Bart was in Boston which meant that Chuck had the place to himself. He lay down on his father's couch and tried to take a nap. It made no sense for him to be there when he could have been back in his plush bed with a beautiful girl but at that moment, Chuck didn't feel like being comforted. Lita would want to know what he was thinking and feeling and Chuck didn't want to go there. He knew that if he started talking about his crazy family it would only push Lita away; she would realize that he really was just as screwed up as everyone else thought he was. How could he not be? His parents were not the Brady's and were far from being caring and attentive the way Lita's were.

Chuck closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He'd call Lita later…

* * *

Lita felt like she was going crazy. One minute everything seemed like it was finally working out and in the next moment, everything was tumbling down. Serena had tried to put her at ease during brunch by telling her that Chuck probably just needed some space to figure things out and deal with his mother's return but Lita couldn't help but wonder if there was something more going on. She knew Chuck had a hard time opening up about his feelings and she didn't want to push him but she did want to be there for him and remind him that he would always have her to count on. The night before she had been so close to telling him that she loved him and now the words felt heavy in her chest.

"What's wrong, Lita? You have such a frown on your face." Lita's mother sat down next to her daughter on their couch. "Are you and Blair still having problems?"

"Kind of." Lita shrugged. "But that's not what's bothering me."

Lucia wrapped her arm around her daughter and brought her closer to her body. "Do you want to talk about it, ioió?" She ran her hands through her daughter's hair soothingly. "You've been so busy this week that we haven't really had a chance to talk."

"I know." Lita sighed and leaned into her mother's embrace. "Things with Chuck are weird. We're kind of together but Idunno… his mother showed up last night and I could tell he was really upset about it but he wouldn't say anything and last night- well- " Lita had an open relationship with her mother but she thought it best to save most of the details of her night. "Well, anyway, he's not talking to me about it and I've left him a couple of messages but he hasn't been picking up his phone."

Lucia was quiet for a moment. "You really care about him, don't you?"

Lita nodded her head. "I love him."

"I know it's a little late for me to give you, hmmm, how you say- " Lucia paused, looking for the right wording. " the chat?"

Lita giggled at her mother's translation. "It's called 'the talk', Mom."

Lucia laughed as well. "Okay, well is it too late for the talk?"

Lita shook her head, feeling a little embarrassed. "Almost but no, it's not too late."

"Well," Lucia sighed. "I will only say that it is clear that you trust Charles but are you sure that he trusts you?"

"What do you mean?" Lita asked in confusion. She'd never really considered the idea that Chuck might not trust her.

"He has to trust that you'll be there for him." Lucia told her daughter. "You want to make sure the trust goes both ways before you go too far, ok? He needs to know how you feel and you need to know that he feels the same."

"I guess, I never thought about it like that."Lita agreed.

"And you have to remember, boys his age are less mature." Lucia laughed again. "Well, all men really."

"I'm so scared, Mom." Lita confessed. "Blair thinks I'm foolish for trusting Chuck again but I really do. I love him so much and I don't know what I would do if we broke up again. "

"You can't be scared of love, you just have to have faith that things will work out the way they are meant to." Lucia squeezed her daughter's shoulders. "Why don't you give Serena a call and see if she wants to go out for dinner? You can't sit around here moping, waiting for Chuck to come to his senses."

* * *

Blair sat in the back of Opal with Kati and Isobel discussing their brunch with Jenny. Each of girls were sipping on a martini and trying to look bored with the scene.

"So, did she say anything about Serena?" Blair asked. So far she'd only gotten bits and pieces about their talk but nothing useful.

"Just that she's been hanging out with Jenny's brother a lot. I think they might be dating."Isobel informed her.

Blair took note of this information. "Good, I'm glad she sees that there is no point in pining after Nate anymore."

"I think she knows better than to mess with you." Kati told her. "Jenny said her brother is totally into Serena."

"Hey, isn't that Nate and Chuck over there." Isobel pointed to the door where the two guys had just walked in-obviously pretty drunk. They were approached by girls almost immediately and neither of them seemed to mind.

Blair felt her anger rise as she watched a skinny blonde girl wearing last year's Prada, put her hand on Nate's arm affectionately. "Could those girls be any more pathetic."

Kati and Isobel shared a knowing smirk. "Oh yeah, they're totally pathetic, B."

"I wonder where little miss perfect is." Isobel took out her cell phone to check for updates from Gossip Girl. "I'd keep Chuck on a leash if I were her."

"I think they're cute together." Kati argued. "Chuck really seems like he's trying to change."

"Yeah right, once a dog always a dog." Blair rolled her eyes. "How's the camera on your phone Iz?"

Isobel shrugged. "It's good, why?"

"Because I think we might have some news for our good friend Gossip Girl." Blair pointed to where one of the girls was wrapping her arms around Chuck's neck. Blair smiled in contentment- Chuck was making revenge too easy.


	16. Chapter 16

Lita groaned and rolled onto her back. It was nearly nine-thirty on Sunday morning and her cell phone was ringing incessantly. Grabbing it off of her nightstand she mumbled a hello.

"Don't tell me you're still asleep." Blair's voice was animated.

"I'm exhausted from a long night of watching old movies with my sister." Lita stretched. "What's up, B?"

"Are you still going to the brunch?" Blair asked. She wasn't sure if Lita had seen the latest update from Gossip Girl or not.

"Of course, I'm going." Lita sat up in her bed, glancing over at her dress which was hanging on her closet door. "Once I manage to get out of bed."

"Great." Blair responded enthusiastically. "Let's go over together. I'll come by in an hour."

"Sounds good, B." Lita shut her phone and closed her eyes again, willing herself to wake up. She wanted to get to the brunch early so that she could talk to Chuck.

* * *

"Chuck, wake up." Nate stood over his friend's bed, poking him. "Come on man, we're going to be late for your Dad's brunch."

"Ugh, I feel like shit." Chuck groaned, pulling the covers over his head to block out the offensive light that was coming through the windows. He wanted to stay in bed and sleep it off, surrounded by Lita's scent.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have had so much to drink last night." Nate said unsympathetically.

"Was it that bad?" Chuck didn't really need to ask that question, the throbbing in his head should have been all the evidence he needed.

"The worst." Nate went over to the bar and started to make Chuck's famous hangover special.

"My Dad is going to kill me." Chuck pulled himself into an upright position, watching the world swim in front of his eyes.

"Your Dad?" Nate snorted. "Try Lita."

"What?" Chuck held his head in his hands. "Did I drunk dial her or something?"

"No." Nate shook his head. "Check your phone, man."

Chuck managed to get out of bed and found his phone in the pocket of his pants which he had apparently discarded in the middle of the floor. His call history showed that he'd missed several calls from Lita the night before and had one text message waiting for him from none other than Gossip Girl.

Spotted: C and N having a wild night out. Looks like both of these boys are single and ready to play. Thanks to the tipster who sent us this photo of C getting cozy with an unknown girl last night. She's not as pretty as L but maybe she's got…talents… that Constance's sweetheart doesn't possess.

Chuck felt a wave of nausea come over him suddenly. "I didn't-"

"No you didn't." Nate told him quickly. "But that picture sure looks like you did. You're going to have a lot of explaining to do, that's for sure."

"Oh God." Chuck closed his eyes in frustration. He couldn't believe he'd fucked up so badly.

* * *

Lita checked her reflection in the glass window of the dining hall where Bart Bass' brunch was taking place. She thought that perhaps she had spilt something on her navy Proenza Schouler sweetheart dress and that was why she was getting such strange looks from the other guests. She sighed and sipped on her mimosa- she couldn't wait for this thing to be over. Chuck was nowhere to be seen- Bart had asked her twice if she'd heard from him but she hadn't. Blair was chatting with Nate's parents and Kati and Isobel were flirting with some seniors from St. Jude's.

"L!" Serena waved as she walked into the room- with Dan. Lita smiled when she saw the two together and waved them over to the private corner she was hiding in.

"I'm so glad you're here. I'm dying." Lita said dramatically as she gave them both hugs.

"I didn't think you were going to come." Serena said quietly.

Lita made a face. "Why does everyone keep saying that to me? You're like the third person."

Serena glanced at Dan nervously. "Well… did you get the update from Gossip Girl last night?"

"I didn't read it." Lita shrugged. "Why?"

"Ask Chuck." Dan suggested but Serena hit his arm.

"Have you seen Chuck?" Serena asked quickly.

"No, not since Friday night." Lita arched her eyebrow and stared them both down. "What's going on?"

Serena sighed and opened her purse, taking out her phone. She pressed a few buttons and handed the phone to Lita.

* * *

Chuck felt the eyes of his father's guests starring at him as he entered the room. He had done his best to sober up and look presentable but he was sure that his eyes were bloodshot and everyone knew about his shameful behavior the night before.

"There she is, over there with Serena." Nate nodded in the direction of Lita. "Are you going to go talk to her?"

Chuck nodded silently, watching in horror as Serena handed Lita her cell phone. He had a feeling he knew what they were talking about. "I don't know how to explain this to her."

"Just tell her the truth." Nate put his hand on Chuck's shoulder. "You were drunk and acting like an ass but you definitely didn't do anything with that girl."

Before Chuck could respond, the two boys were approached by Blair. "Aren't you two quite the pair?" She smirked at Chuck. "I told you, what goes around comes around."

"This makes you happy doesn't it?" Chuck glared at her. "You're sick you know that, right?"

"How am I sick?" Blair asked defensively. "You're the cheater."

"Lita is your friend." Chuck started to walk away but Blair grabbed his arm.

"She told me she loves you." Blair smiled when she saw Chuck's composure waver. "But somehow I doubt she'll be able to forgive your latest indiscretion."

"Blair." Nate stepped in between the two of them. "Chuck didn't touch that girl and I'm going to tell Lita that right now."

"Nate, you've lost all of your credibility." Blair turned on her heels and started to approach Lita.

* * *

"What's the matter, L? Did something happen?" Blair asked innocently.

"I'm fine." Lita lied. She handed Serena her phone back and tried to put a smile on her face. She did not want to cause a scene by breaking down and crying.

"No, you're not. What happened?" Blair put her arm around Lita's shoulders. She looked at Serena, hoping for an answer. "Serena?"

"Chuck cheated on her." Serena responded sadly. Dan shifted awkwardly next to her- he felt incredibly uncomfortable being privy to such a private conversation between friends. Sensing this Serena asked him if he wouldn't mind getting them a round of mimosas. He gladly went to find some.

"Oh God, L, I'm so sorry." Blair sighed.

"You were right, I guess it was pretty foolish of me to trust him." Lita bit her lip as the tears started to flood her eyes. "I just thought-"

"It wasn't foolish of you." Serena interjected quickly. "Maybe you should talk to him and let him explain."

"I think he just go here." Blair told the girls. "I saw him over by the door with Nate."

"I don't want to see him." Lita wiped her eyes quickly. "He's only going to lie to me."

"Sweetie, you don't know that." Serena said gently. "Even I can see that he's been trying really hard to change."

"Lita." Chuck's voice interrupted the girls. Both Serena and Blair turned to glare at him as he approached with Nate but Lita avoided Chuck's gaze for the most part. "Can we talk?"

"Haven't you done enough Chuck?" Blair put on her game face.

"Yeah, Chuck, I think you should leave." Serena added, earning her a small smile from Blair. "Just give her some space."

Chuck ignored the other girls and tried to reach for Lita but she pulled her arm away. "It's not what it looks like, nothing happened between me and that girl."

Lita stared at him in disbelief. There was a photo of a girl with her arms around him, their bodies pressed up together and he was seriously going to try to tell her that nothing happened. "Chuck, don't lie to me."

"I swear to you, Lita, nothing happened." Chuck insisted.

"Chuck, we all saw that picture so you might as well give it up." Blair glared.

Chuck continued to ignore Blair. "Lita, you have to believe me, I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. Please can we just go somewhere and talk."

"Anything you want to say to her, you can say in front of us." Blair challenged Chuck. He turned his attention to her for the first time since coming over to them.

"Blair this has nothing to do with you so how about you get lost, okay?"

Lita stopped Blair before she could respond. "I don't know what to say to you right now." Tears were starting to fall on her cheeks. "I spent all day trying to call you and you couldn't even send me a text message to let me know that you were okay and now I find out that you were out last night with some other girl. I can't do this Chuck; I can't pretend everything is okay."

"I know I acted like an idiot yesterday by not calling but I was upset about my mother and I got drunk with Nate and we went out but I swear I didn't do anything with that girl. Nate will tell you the same thing. He was with me the whole time." Chuck hated himself for being the reason that she was crying. "I never meant to hurt you, Lita"

"He's telling the truth, L." Nate interjected. "That girl was drunk and hanging off of us but Chuck kept pushing her away. Whoever took that picture was just trying to make it seem like something happened between them but nothing did. We weren't even out that late, we went back to suite and passed out."

Lita looked back and forth between her friends unsure of what to think or feel.

Chuck looked at the others. "Can you give us a minute please?"

"She doesn't want to talk to you right now." Serena told him. "I think you should go Chuck."

"People are starting to stare." Nate added. He glanced around at the other guests and gave a charming smile. "How about we step outside into the hallway."

"Lita, please, can we just talk."Chuck begged. "I'm so sorry."

"You should have thought about that last night while you were partying the night away at Opal." Blair snapped back.

"How did you know where we were?" Nate asked her.

"What do you mean?" Blair looked unnerved. "I read it on Gossip Girl."

"The post didn't say where we were last night." Chuck added, glaring at Blair suspiciously.

"I don't know, maybe you said it." Blair shrugged. "Does it really matter?"

Lita turned to her friend. "Actually, it does matter, B. How did you know they went to Opal?"

Blair sighed in frustration but put on a sweet smile. "Okay, I'm sorry, I didn't want to say anything before but I was at Opal last night with Kati and Isobel."

"And you saw them?" Serena pressed.

"Well, I thought so but I wasn't sure." Blair shifted "Until, I saw the picture on Gossip Girl."

"Since you were there Blair, tell us what you saw." Serena told her. "Did you see Chuck with that girl?"

"Obviously, I was with her at some point." Chuck admitted that fact before Blair could make up any more lies about him. "I just didn't do anything with her."

"Blair?"

Blair glanced over at Lita who really looked heartbroken and suddenly her plan didn't seem so great. Sure, she was hurting Chuck and watching him falter did give her a certain amount of pleasure but seeing Lita so devastated was dampening her mood. Nate put his hand on her shoulder and Blair felt her heart melt just a little bit more.

"I didn't see anything, I just saw you two with a group of girls." She said honestly.

"L, can we please just go somewhere and talk." Chuck asked for a third time. Lita nodded her head and silently followed him out of the dining room.


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

Sorry everyone- I can't believe how long it's been since my last update! I'll try to have another chapter really soon! xoxo

* * *

Chuck led Lita to a somewhat deserted area where they could talk. The moment she sat down next to him, Chuck took her hand in his. "I need you to know how sorry I am." Lita bit her lip and waited for him to continue. "Yesterday, all I wanted to do was be with you but you know how I am, Lita. I woke up and I saw you lying next to me and it freaked me out a little. Not because it was you or because you were in my bed but because I'm not used to leaning on people. I didn't want to talk to you about my mother and have you realize how fucked up I really am."

"You're not fucked up." Lita stopped him. "Chuck, do you trust me?"

He nodded his head with no hesitation. "Of course I trust you, L. Probably more than anyone else."

"Then why did you push me away?" She asked. "I just wanted to be there for you yesterday."

"I know." Chuck sighed and lowered his head. "Lita, I'm trying my best to be the kind of person that you deserve but it's hard. My family is so fucked up and yours isn't, I didn't want you to have to be a part of all of that."

Lita lifted his head so that he had to look her in the eyes. "I've trusted you after everything we've been through. Even though there are pictures and everyone else believes that you probably cheated on me, I actually believe your story. So it hurts to know that you believe that I would so easily stop caring for you."

"I didn't say that Lita." Chuck denied her claim. "I would never say that"

"You didn't it say it but isn't that what you're afraid of?" Lita asked him. Chuck's only response was to look down again. "I care about you so much and I'd do just about anything for you Chuck but if you don't learn to trust me, really trust me, I don't think this is going to work between us."

"What are you saying?" Chuck didn't like the sound of what she said.

Lita looked down at her shoes. "I don't know, maybe we're not on the same page-"

"Charles?" Bart's voice interrupted the two.

"I'm coming." Chuck called back. He looked at Lita, wanting to continue their conversation but she was already standing up and smoothing out her dress. "L, I-I care about you, a lot, you know that right?"

Lita just gave him a small smile and started to walk back toward the brunch.

* * *

Seeing that Chuck and Lita had left to talk in private, Dan felt it was safe for him to rejoin Serena, although he wasn't particularly looking forward to making conversation with Blair Waldorf or Nate Archibald. He handed Serena her glass and stood awkwardly at her side.

"Nate, Blair, you all know Dan Humphrey right?" Serena linked her arm through Dan's. Blair was almost being friendly at the moment and she wanted to show the other girl that she was in no way interested in Nate.

"Yeah, it's good to see you." Nate gave Dan a small smile that didn't convince any of them.

"Jenny's brother." Blair stated the fact as though everything was finally clicking. "Your sister is great- a real go getter."

Dan knew exactly what Blair was talking about and he intended to let her know just how he felt about Jenny's social climbing. "My sister is a freshman and sure she's really eager to fit in but that doesn't mean it's alright for you to take advantage of it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Blair smiled sweetly at them. "Nate, we should go, I told our parents we would sit with them."

* * *

Chuck sat stiffly in his chair as he listened to his father give a toast. He kept thinking about what Blair had told him and he wondered if it was true. Was Lita in love with him? She hadn't said the words to him, not that he could blame her. He glanced to his right and saw that Lita was pretending to be interested in Bart's speech. Chuck knew he needed to tell her how he felt – and soon.

--

Lita had forgiven Chuck but there was still tension between them, days later. Monday night Chuck had come over to the Nadalia house to study with her and for the first time in their friendship, they were actually getting more studying done than talking. He took it as a bad sign.

"Lita?" Chuck interrupted her timidly.

Lita looked up from her computer and looked at him expectantly. "Yes?"

"Are you nervous about Ivy Week?" Chuck wasn't sure where the question had come from but he was tired of the silence between them.

Lita shrugged her shoulders and continued typing. "Not really, it's still a week away and I'm not even sure I want to go to an Ivy League school."

"Do your parents care?" Chuck pressed.

Lita shook her head. "They just want me to do whatever makes me happy."

Chuck was quiet for a moment. "What's that?"

Lita looked up at him again. "What makes me happy?" Chuck nodded.

She thought for a moment, trying to think of an answer but was surprised when she realized that she didn't have one. "I honestly don't know anymore."

Chuck knew she was talking about more than just her intended college major. He'd gone back to The Palace that night feeling terrible.

* * *

The next few days weren't much better. Lita was so busy with all of her clubs, field hockey, and volunteering that the only time Chuck got to see her was at lunch and even then they weren't alone. By Friday evening, Chuck was feeling more than a little frustrated, which is what he intended to tell Lita when he showed up outside of her Pilates class that evening.

"What are you doing here?" Lita asked; her voice was noticeably less excited than it had been when had met her there the week before.

"I figured if I wanted to actually get a chance to talk to you, I'd have to stalk you." Chuck said dryly.

"It's been a busy week." Lita pulled on her hoodie as they started to walk.

"And you've been avoiding me." Chuck added.

"I have not." Lita responded defensively. "I've just had a lot going on."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Fine, if you say so. What are you doing tonight?"

"Tonight?" Lita glanced at him nervously. "Um, I think I have to-"

Chuck stopped walking and a moment later so did Lita. She turned to look at him.

"L, tell me what's bothering you." Chuck sighed. He didn't want to waste another weekend having any tension between them.

Lita took a deep breath before starting. "I'm just really confused right now and I think maybe we should take a break from whatever it is that we were doing."

Chuck felt as though he had been punched right in the gut. "Do you want to be with someone else?"

"No." Lita shook her head to emphasize her point. "Of course not, Chuck."

"Then I don't understand." Chuck told her honestly. "I know I screwed up but I thought we were moving past that."

"I don't want to get in any deeper if you aren't ready to be serious with someone."

"I couldn't be any more serious than I already am." Chuck took her hand and gently pulled Lita closer. "I know that I love you Lita and I'm not just going to give you up. I know that I've hurt you way too many times but I refuse to give up." And with that, Chuck's mouth found hers and he sealed his promise with a kiss.

* * *

R&R!!

Superdani – I've been terrible about updating and I'm sorry! I'll try to be much better!


	18. Chapter 18

Ivy Week started without a hitch for Lita. In fact, it seemed like every stress that she had been worried about the week before had magically drifted away. It was the result of the three words that Chuck had told her Friday night- I Love You. They'd spent the rest of their weekend in his suite, just the two of them, watching their favorite movies, talking, taking naps, kissing, and just enjoying each other's company. It seemed like they were finally getting back on track.

"Wake up sleepy head." Lita tried to nudge Chuck awake. He was currently laying in the fetal position with an arm tightly around her waist.

"No." He grumbled and burrowed himself deeper into the plush covers. "I'm not going to school. Let's just stay in bed."

"Yeah right, Chuck." Lita laughed and shook him again. "Bart would personally kick your ass if you missed a single day of school this week. You need to really impress the Princeton rep."

"But I'm, Chuck Bass."

Lita laughed loudly. "That line doesn't really work on me." She climbed out of his bed and went to the room phone and ordered breakfast for them both. "I'm going to take a shower and when I come out, I expect you to be out of that bed, mister."

Chuck mumbled something indecipherable and cuddled up against her pillow, breathing in her scent. He couldn't think of a better way to start his week.

* * *

"You seem way too chipper this morning." Serena told Lita when she sat down next to her and Blair on the steps of the Met.

"Especially since it's Ivy Week." Blair added. Lita was happy to see that her two friends were getting along again, even if things were slightly awkward between them.

"I had a really good weekend." Lita shrugged and took a sip of her tea.

"Oh yeah?" Serena and Blair shared a look. "Considering you were nowhere to be found this weekend and I didn't hear anything on Gossip Girl about Chuck club hopping, I'm going to assume you and Bass were together?"

Lita grinned. "We spent the entire weekend in his suite. It was perfect and I think that's what we really needed, some time away from everything, just the two of us."

"So did you do the deed?" Blair asked curiously. She wanted to know if she was the last of their trio to remain a virgin.

Lita blushed instantly. "No! We've gotten close but we haven't gone all the way."

"How come?" Serena asked. "You love him don't you?"

"I do." Lita agreed. "And he told me that he feels the same way. Well, actually he said it first but I think we both were just trying to enjoy the weekend without any pressure."

"At this rate, it'll be time for the ball before you're ready to give it up." Blair joked.

"I don't know about all that." Lita wanted to change the subject to something less embarrassing. "So, S, what's up with you and Dan?"

The blonde couldn't contain her smile and instantly the talk of Chuck and Lita's sex life was forgotten. "He's so great!" Serena gushed. "He's nothing like any of the other boys, I've liked in the past."

"Of course not." Blair made a face. "He's from Brooklyn."

"Oh come on Blair, you talk about Brooklyn as though it's another planet and not a simple subway ride away."

"Subway?"Blair arched an eyebrow. "That's disgusting, Lita."

"Go on Serena, tell us more about Dan." Lita told her friend, ignoring Blair's ridiculous comment.

Serena eagerly complied. "We've just been hanging out mostly, we haven't gone on a proper date or anything. I'm kind of nervous though, he's pretty down to earth and doesn't really seem like he wants to be a part of all of this." Serena gestured to her Balenciaga bag and Prada shoes.

"Well, then the boy has no taste and you should forget about him." Blair said simply.

Lita on the other hand took a different approach. "Well, there's a lot more to life than designer clothes and fancy parties. I think we've all gotten bored with it at different points." At the sight of Blair's face, Lita amended her statement. "Well, okay, I think some of us have gotten bored with it. You just need to show Dan that there's more to you than what he might think."

"You're right," Serena agreed. "And I think I'm going to start by getting serious about Ivy Week. Dan cares a lot about his education and if I even want to be considered for Brown's wait list, I need to really impress the representative on Wednesday."

* * *

"Look at Kelli Anderson." Nate sighed as the redheaded sophomore walked past them in a skirt that had to have been violating at least a handful of the dress code rules. "She's been looking good lately."

Chuck sat next to Nate in the courtyard watching the girls of Constance and for the first time he felt genuinely disinterested in whose skirt was the shortest. "Aren't you back together with Blair?"

"Where'd you hear that?" Nate asked quickly. "It's not official or anything, we just had dinner this weekend."

Chuck nodded his head. "Sure Nathaniel, but have you told Blair it's not official?" He knew what a wild imagination the girl had and she was sure to be getting her hopes up over the least bit of attention that Nate showed her.

"I think we have an understanding." Nate shrugged.

"I wouldn't give Blair too much credit." Chuck warned his friend one more time. "Anyway, have you told the Captain that you don't want to go to Dartmouth?"

"Have you told Bart that you're not 100 committed to Princeton?" Nate shot back.

"Fair enough." Chuck laughed. "But seriously, don't you think you should talk to your father about this sudden existential crisis that has come over you."

"I tried to this weekend but he didn't hear a word that I said to him. If I'm lucky, I'll blow my interview today and won't have to be the escort for the Dartmouth guy."

"I don't think it's possible for guys like us to blow interviews. I have every intention of going into the headmaster's office and acting entitled like the privileged ass that my parents raised me to be."

Nate laughed but he knew it was true, his father had probably already arranged for him to be an escort. Short of doing a line of coke on the headmaster's desk, there wasn't much that he could do to avoid the situation.

* * *

Lita met Chuck by his locker after his last class. She had to get over to the Ostroff Center but she didn't want to leave without saying something to him.

"Well, this is a nice surprise." Chuck gave her a kiss without bothering to look around the halls for teachers.

Lita blushed. "How was your day?"

"Boring." Chuck answered simply. He grabbed a couple of books from his locker and slipped them into his bag. "Are you coming over tonight?"

"I can't." Lita sighed. "I didn't go home once this weekend and my parents are probably starting to suspect that I wasn't at Blair's or Serena's. Plus, I'll probably be volunteering until late tonight and then I have to work on my project for Art."

Chuck pulled his girlfriend closer by the lapels of her uniform blazer and nuzzled her neck, pressing kisses there. "Are you sure that you can't sneak away?"

Lita yelped in surprise and clutched onto Chuck to maintain her balance. "Chuck…"

"You can sneak out when everyone's in bed, take my car- leave a note saying that you left early for school…" Chuck nipped her ear playfully. "I promise to make it worth your trouble."

Lita moaned softly then remembered where they were and pulled away from him, not surprised to find a couple of onlookers. "You, sir, are very naughty."

"It's part of my charm." He kissed her cheek sweetly and took her hand as they started towards the exit. "Which apparently is wasted on you."

"I can't help it that I'm just about the only kid on the Upper East Side that has parents who enforce rules." Lita laughed. "And I use the word, rules, very loosely."

"Okay, okay." Chuck relented. "What about tomorrow night, do you think we can have dinner at least?"

"Dinner sounds great." Lita paused for a second. "Actually, aren't you supposed to have dinner with your mother tomorrow?"

Chuck rolled his eyes. "I forgot about that."

"Well, you can't flake on dinner with your Mother." Lita reprimanded him. "Maybe, I can sneak away after dinner for a little bit tomorrow."

"Why don't you come to dinner with us?" Chuck suggested. "You can get to know my mother."

Lita looked up at him in surprise. He'd been so secretive about his mother since she'd come back to New York that Lita wasn't expecting to see the woman again. "Are you sure?"

"Aren't girls supposed to want to meet their boyfriends' mothers?" Chuck joked.

"Yes, but…"

"Well, if you don't mind the added stress during Ivy Week then I think it would be nice if you came to dinner." Chuck told her honestly. He wasn't sure why but it was important to him that his mother see how wonderful Lita was.

"Okay, sounds good." They had reached the entrance of the school and Lita stopped to hail a passing cab. "I'll call you later." Chuck kissed her quickly and helped her into the cab.

"Love you."

* * *

Lita had just finished her work for the evening and was looking forward to going home and relaxing. As she gathered up her bag and jacket, Lita was surprised to hear two familiar voices in the hallway.

"I'll try to talk to Mom about getting you out, at least for a day or so."

"Good luck, she'd rather everyone think I'm Florida the entire year than risk having anyone find out the truth."

The second voice confirmed her suspicion. Ever since she'd run into Serena at the center weeks ago, Lita had been trying to figure out what her friend was doing there and now it was all starting to make sense. Erik being in Florida for the semester was a lie to cover-up his time at the Ostroff Clinic. Lita didn't want to alert her friends to the fact that she could hear them or that she knew they were there in the first place so she stayed in the break room until their voices faded down the hallway. When the coast seemed clear, she slipped out of the room-only to bump right into Erik.

"Lita!" He stumbled backwards trying to regain his balance and Lita groaned.

"Hey Erik…"

"What are you doing here?" Erik asked her quickly. He tried to put his arms casually behind his back so that she wouldn't see his bandage but it was too late.

"I, uh, volunteer here."Lita told him quietly. "Look, I won't tell anyone that I saw you here or anything. I signed a contract promising that I wouldn't and besides, I'd never want to do something like that to hurt you, you know? Privacy is really important and I-"

"It's okay." Erik interrupted his sister's babbling friend. "I know you won't tell anyone."

Lita shifted awkwardly. "Are you okay?"

Erik gave her a small but genuine smile. "I will be."

"If you ever need anything, I work here three times a week." Lita offered. "You know, if you just want to talk or you need something new to read, you can just tell me and I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, it has been pretty lonely here." Erik admitted. The blonde gestured to the sterile wing where he was living. "And it's not exactly the most stimulating place to be either."

"I can imagine." Lita thought for a moment. "How long have you been here, Erik?"

"Not long after Serena left for Connecticut." He shrugged. "I'm losing count of the actual days though."

Erik showed Lita where his room was so that she could come back and visit him but before she could leave, he found himself pouring out the whole story of how he'd come to be in the Ostroff Center. It felt good to talk to someone outside of the doctors and nurses and his mother and sister about his problems. Lita comforted him and tried to give him hope about getting out soon although she wasn't sure when Lily would come to her senses.

Lita said good-bye to Erik with a big hug and a kiss on the cheek before once again gathering her things to leave. It wasn't until she was out on the street and waiting for a cab that she allowed the tears to come. It made her incredibly sad to know that Erik had felt so helpless that he had attempted to take his own life. It was even worse when she thought about his mother shutting him away from the outside world and all of the people that cared about him the most. Lita wanted to help Erik but she knew whatever she did, it couldn't involve other people. She wouldn't compromise Erik's privacy or her position at the clinic.

* * *

Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews! I already have 3 pages of the next chapter done so expect an update pretty soon- I want to get a lot more done before the new season starts! xoxo


	19. Chapter 19

Tuesday flew by for Lita with little incident. She received her assignment for the Ivy League reception the next night and was even given the honor of addressing the students and representatives before Blair would announce their charity sponsor. She would have been completely thrilled with the day if it wasn't for the fact that she had promised to have dinner with Chuck and his mother. That, she was dreading.

"It won't be so bad." Serena tried to convince her as they sorted through her closet looking for the best outfit. "You're great at charming parents. All adults really."

"It's true." Blair agreed from Lita's bed where she sat giving her judgment on each of the outfits the girls produced.

"Yeah but this is Chuck's mother." Lita groaned. "I know practically nothing about the woman other than the fact that she birthed him and then took off."

"Well, that's all there is to know." Serena shrugged. "I know you came to New York right after she left but you didn't really miss much, right B? Chuck always had nannies and babysitters. I don't even really remember what she looked like."

"It's true," Blair nodded. "From what I've heard my parents say, she was quite the pill popper and partier. She was completely bored with the Upper East Side and not at all interested in having a child and doing the domestic thing."

Lita shook her head in disgust. She really had no interest in getting to know the woman but she wanted to make Chuck happy. "What if I just wear the Diane Von Furstenberg dress and call it a day."

"You'll look great and she'll be wowed by your wonderfully good taste." Serena gave her friend a side hug. "Don't look so glum, you never know, maybe she came back because she's ready to repent. And I'm sure she's really excited to get to know you since you mean so much to Chuck."

"Well that's true." Blair added. "Now that you and Bass are exchanging the L word, you're definitely the key."

"Great." Lita rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. "I've always wanted to be the pawn in a family drama!"

* * *

Chuck was surprised to have Serena and Blair answer the door at Lita's house.

"She's still getting ready." Serena explained.

"And her Mom and sister went out to dinner already." Blair added, giving Chuck the once over.

"Okay." Chuck contemplated waiting for his girlfriend in the limo but figured Lita wouldn't appreciate him being so rude. Luckily, Serena intervened.

"So, Chuck are you going to be escorting the representative from Princeton?"

"It appears that way." Chuck nodded.

"I wonder how many phone calls, Bart had to make to arrange that." Blair smirked at Chuck's death glare. He knew it had a lot of truth to it but he didn't want Blair to rub it in.

"I think it only took one." Chuck said icily. "Is Lita almost ready?"

"B, why don't you go check on her." Serena suggested. Blair rolled her eyes but went anyway. "Okay, what's up with you and Blair, it's like you two have upped the hatred level considerably during the last few weeks."

Chuck shrugged, not trusting Serena entirely. "Blair Waldorf hates for other people to be happier than she is and she hates for others to have the things that she wants."

Serena didn't respond immediately but thought about what Chuck had said. "You know, Lita trusts Blair."

"She's a trusting person." Chuck agreed. "But I know Blair is up to something, I just haven't figured out what it is."

* * *

"You're nervous." Chuck noted as he helped Lita out of the limo. She looked stunning in her black wrap dress that hugged every wondrous curve of her body.

"I can't help it." Lita confessed. "What if she doesn't like me?"

"I like you."

"I'm serious Chuck, she's your mother, I want her to like me." Chuck stopped walking when he heard the serious tone of her voice.

"That woman may be my mother but her opinion isn't what matters." He pulled her closer. "I love you and you're the most important person in my life." Chuck leaned down and kissed Lita; neither of them cared in that moment that they were standing outside of one of the most exclusive restaurants in the city. Chuck felt Lita's body melt into his and he deepened their kiss, his hands moving from her waist and sliding lower, their hips pressed firmly together.

"Have you decided to skip dinner and go straight to desert?" A voice snapped Chuck and Lita out of their trance. Lita blushed and quickly straightened out her dress when she realized they had just been caught by Chuck's mother.

"Mother, you remember Lita." Chuck didn't appear frazzled at all. Instead he took Lita's hand and once again pulled her close.

"How could I forget." Misty gave a tight smile and started for the restaurant without another word to either of them. Lita groaned and shot Chuck a glare.

"Your mother hates me."

* * *

"Lita.." Misty took a sip of her wine. "That's an unusual name."

"It's a nickname." Chuck answered before Lita could. "Short for Carlita."

"Except no one calls me Carlita, not even my parents." Lita added. She wanted to engage Misty in conversation but it felt as though none of her efforts were paying off. "They named me after my maternal grandmother."

"How nice." Misty looked around the restaurant with a bored expression. "I think we used to have a maid named Carlita, didn't we Charles?"

Lita gaped at Misty's comment. "Excuse me?" It happened to be the exact same moment that Chuck's phone started ringing. "I have to take this call; do you think you can manage to be civil for just a few moments while I'm gone?" Chuck asked his mother.

Misty's icy smirk was the only response that he received. Chuck gave Lita's shoulder a squeeze and headed to the front of the restaurant to take the call.

Misty's eyes narrowed immediately once Chuck was out of her sight. Her face, to the average passerby, would have been the picture of calm and composure but Lita could see the fury in her eyes "Look, Carlita, I'm sure you're a very nice girl but I hope you don't seriously believe that you are right for my son."

"Chuck and I love each other."Lita responded immediately. "He's my best friend."

"I'm sure you think that now," Misty sipped her wine. "But you're just another phase to Charles."

"You really don't know what you're talking about." Lita shook her head. "I don't think you know your son well enough to say that to me."

"Can you honestly look me in the eyes and tell me that Charles hasn't inherited his father's inability to express his emotions? Can you tell me that he doesn't have a wandering eye? I might have been living across the ocean but that doesn't mean that I don't know what kind of things he's been up to."

"Chuck has changed a lot." Lita's voice hardened and she felt herself getting very angry. "And if he has trouble expressing his emotions, maybe that has something to do with the abandonment issues that you left him with."

"Well, I'm back now." Misty smiled as she saw her son returning. "And I ensure you, young lady, I'm here to set things straight.

* * *

Lita had gone to bed furious. Chuck had been distracted throughout most of dinner. Alternating between texting on his blackberry, no doubt to Nate who seemed to be having some sort of a crisis, and arguing with his mother. He seemed oblivious to Lita's increased discomfort and they hadn't gotten much of a chance to talk after dinner as he had to take off on some mysterious quest.

Waking up seemed no better than falling asleep. She was greeted to her mother yelling rapidly, and quite furiously, in Portuguese. Sitting up and brushing her curls out of her face, Lita frowned.

"What?" Her mother stood in her doorway holding a stack of computer paper.

"Look what Ellen just sent me." Lucia Nadalia came into her daughter's room and dropped the stack of papers on her bed. Ellen was the Nadalia family's publicist and Lita couldn't imagine what she could have had to say that would have sent her mother into such a frenzy at 6:30 am. "Where did they get these photos?"

Lita stared at the first photograph in shock. It was a picture of her standing outside of the Ostroff Center in tears. It had a headline of '16 isn't too young for rehab'. "Oh my God! Mom!"

"There's more." Lucia sat down on the bed and showed Lita some of the other posts from blogs. It appeared as though they had found pictures of her from Gossip Girl's website and were making her out to seem like an out of control party girl. The last picture in the stack was of her and Chuck from the night before- his hand was dangerously close to being obscenely low on her back and the two were passionately kissing.

Lita felt tears pricking her eyes. So many of the articles not only made her seem reckless but also made her parents seem negligent. "Mom, how could they do this?"

"It's their job." Lucia brushed her daughter's hair back. "Where did they get this picture from?"

"I don't know, I guess that stupid Gossip site that I told you about."Lita groaned. "I can't believe someone took this picture."

"Why were you crying?" Lucia looked at the photo of her daughter outside of the Ostroff Center.

"I'll tell you," Lita told her mother. "but we can't use this to help me."

* * *

Lita got ready for school and tried to put on a good front. Her mother insisted on helping her with her outfit- wanting to ensure that her daughter looked as demure and innocent as possible. When Lucia was satisfied that Lita looked presentable, she called for a car to pick Lita up and drive her to school. There were a couple of reporters outside of her house but Lita simply kept her head down and walked straight to the car without responding to any of their questions.

Once in the car, Lita asked for the driver to take her to The Palace where Chuck had promised to be waiting outside for her. True to his word, Chuck stepped into the car moments after it came to a stop.

"Why exactly does Gossip Girl have a photo of you crying outside of the Ostroff Center?" Chuck asked immediately. He'd woken up and checked his phone that morning only to see that his box was almost full with texts from friends asking him how long Lita had been in rehab. He'd gone to Gossip Girl and saw the post about Lita, including the picture of her outside of the center.

"I work there." Lita groaned. "No one was supposed to know. And now it's not just gossip girl." She opened her bag and pulled out a couple of the print outs that her mother had shown her. "The whole world now thinks that I'm an out of control party girl slut."

Chuck looked at the papers closely. He felt furious that Lita's privacy was being invaded so publically. "Can't your parents' publicist do anything about it?"

"They're trying to figure out who sent them the photos." Lita felt her eyes watering. "I'm so embarrassed. It was bad enough when Gossip Girl wrote about us. How am I supposed to face everyone now?"

Chuck put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "We'll figure this out, L."

"It's too late. My Dad is so furious with me. He's flying home from his film shoot today. That's going to cost the studio tens of thousands of dollars." Lita sobbed.

"Whoever is responsible for this is going to pay. I promise you that."

* * *

I sped the plot up a bit because I want to get to some new ideas that I had. bear with me- it'll get better and more fluff is on the way!

* * *


End file.
